Legend of the Cursed Roses
by PrincessOfTheNite
Summary: An old story from an old account i am returning to the fanfic kingdom! When Link and Zelda find out a new mysterious evil has lurked its way into Hyrule, they must do whatever they can to defeat them... even if that means risking their own lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So maybe some of you recognize the name of this story, well this was a story i wrote years ago for an old fanfiction account. the account got like super messed up, plus some creepy guy would not leave me alone, so i deleted everything and left the account. a few years later i made this account and am posting up this story again for more readers!**

**Note that this story was written by a very young me, and so it isn't the best, but hey, for a 12 year old, i didn't do too bad. XD**

**I do NOT own any of the legend of Zelda characters accept the ones i made up (you'll know em when you see em... if you're a true LoZ fan... -points sword at you- if not.. leave this realm this instant!)**

**Chapter 1 Beginning**

The sound of waves crashing against each other echoed in the area of Lake Hylia. The soft down fall or rain gently sprinkled around a young man sitting on the ledge of a bridge. The boy's hair was lightly sprinkled with the rain drops as the boy sat with one knee up, having one arm across it.

The sun was desperately trying to peek between the dark clouds that wouldn't let it come out. The boy looked up and looked where the sun was trying to come from. His bright blue eyes showed no hint of emotion as he stretched his other arm above his head.

He had on a green hat on that was pointy at the end as it trailed down the back of his neck. He had on a dark green tunic and brown gauntlets and boots. Connected on his back was a long sword and a Hyrule shield.

Moving his hand under his chin again, The boy looked ahead to the large lake in-front of him, almost not seeing the rather angry bright floating fairy.

"Link!" Navi snapped again, rather impatient. Hovering close to his face, Navi pinched his nose. Link jerk back slightly and swatted at her. Navi squeaked and flew backwards, avoiding the attack.

"Link! Listen!" She hovered near his face again, floating back and forth til his distant eyes focused on her.

"What is it Navi?" Link finally asked. Navi sighed in relief. "I was wondering if you would ever speak again.

You've been so quite since you saved Zelda and Hyrule from Ganadorf and since she sent you back to spend the rest of your childhood."

Link grunted and stood up, searching his pouches connected to his waist for something. Navi huffed. "Hey! Listen to me Link!" She hovered around him.

Link finally pulled out a small blue oval item with holes in it. Putting the tip to his lips, Link slowly played Epona's Song on it. After a few seconds, a neigh was heard in the distance.

Putting the Ocarina back in his pouch, Link looked in the direction Epona was coming from.

The large chestnut horse raced past a few hopping spiders and trotted across the bridge, meeting Link halfway. Link gave her a small smile as he reached under her chin and stroked her on her head.

Epona gave a small neigh and flicked her tail. Going to the side of Epona, Link hopped on her and used the reins to turn her back to the exit leading them out of Lake Hylia. Passing the gates that use to be closed to Lake Hylia, Link suddenly stopped Epona and sat staring ahead.

Navi muttered to herself as she fluttered by him and looked at him. "Will you stop ignoring me?" She huffed.  
>When Link didn't reply, Navi followed his eyes forward til she spotted what he was looking at.<p>

Hyrule Castle.

Navi hovered in front of his face before landing on the bridge of his nose. "Link, what is wrong? You are so quiet."

Link closed his eyes and moved his hand against Navi til she fluttered off his nose. Looking down, Link twiddled with the reins til he finally looked at Navi.

"Going back in time to live the rest of my childhood was so hard for me, Navi. The only thing I wanted more than anything... Was to be with Zelda." Navi was stunned, for that was the most words Link had said in years. Most of the noise coming from him were grunts or yells.

"Well she is the Princess, you're just the Hero." Navi replied.

"I know." Came a short answer. Navi landed on the back of Epona's neck and looked up at Link.

"Why do you want to be with her?"  
>Link looked ahead and answered, "I love her." Navi's wings snapped up in shock.<p>

"You what?"  
>Link looked down with a serious face as he replied once more, "I love Zelda, Navi."<p>

Navi flapped her small wings a few times before she spoke. "You mean you love her as the Princess of Hyrule. You respect her and her role?"

Link shook his head and picked Navi up with one hand. "I love her in a different way. In a romantic way."

Navi just glowed quietly while Link continued. "And well I do respect her for her role as princess." He admitted.

Navi was quiet for a minute before finally saying. "Well that's it then. We have to go to Hyrule Castle so you can confess for yourself!" She exclaimed with so much energy that even Link was shocked.

Link smiled and nodded. "Let's go then. We can be there by sunset if we hurry."

Bending down at the waist, Link put a hand to the side of Epona's neck and stroked her.

"Let's hurry big girl." Standing on her hind legs, Epona lifted her front legs and let out a neigh before galloping towards the castle and Zelda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Night**

As Link, Epona, and Navi made their way to the Castle, Link had expected that they would get there in plenty of time, so he was surprised when they got to the entrance to the town and the gate was closed.

Navi peaked out of Links hat and looked around. "Are we stuck out here?" She asked. Link nodded, almost throwing Navi off his head.  
>Navi squeaked and started panicking.<p>

"What are we suppose to do? We could get killed out here. We won't survive all night! We might-" She was cut off when Link reached up and covered her with his hand. Bringing her down to his view, Link laughed and said.

"Navi, have you forgotten exactly what I did for Hyrule 7 years ago?"

Navi become flustered and mumbled to herself as she recalled his heroic deeds.

"Fine fine! But I do not want to have to sleep in your hat when it is on your head all night." She turned to look at Lon Lon Ranch and started to speak before a large skeleton appeared right behind Epona and right in front of her.

"Link! Watch out!" Navi screamed and flew backwards just as Link pulled out his sword. The skeleton made a cracking noise as it moved its hammer back and started to swing right at Epona's back. Link swung around in the saddle and thrust towards the skeleton. The sword went through its rib cage and got stuck.

The skeleton made an odd hissing noise and struggled to pull the sword out of its rib cage. Link quickly flicked his wrist and twirled the sword to the sides, cutting the skeleton in half.

The skeleton hissed and fell to pieces before burning in a dark green fire that swarmed around it.

A green rupee dropped, which Navi quickly retrieved for Link. Link grabbed it and stuffed it in his bag.

"Thanks Navi." He said, turning to look at her. He was surprised to see her shaking."What's wrong?" He asked.

Navi fluttered slowly down as she murmured, "So close... it was so close to me..." Link reached out and caught her, before nestling her to his chest.

"It's ok Navi, I'll protect you." Navi simply shuddered against him.

Turning Epona towards Lon Lon Ranch, they made their way to shelter away from the enemies outside.

Reaching the Ranch, Link went next to the barn and hopped off of Epona.

At that exact time, the door to the barn swung open and Malon came out holding a bucket of milk.

She turned and looked at Link. "Link!" She gasped, almost dropping the bucket. Setting it down she quickly embraced Link. Link was surprised but returned the hug before Malon let go of him and went to pet Epona.

"It's been so long since I saw you two. You went off the radar. How have you been? Have you kept Epona warm with plenty of food?" She rattled on about taking care of Epona while Link just smiled.

"We've been good Malon, age has kept us well. And it appears it has done the same to you."

Malon blushed and moved a strand of her orange-red hair behind her ear as she let go of Epona.

"Thank you. Well what brings you to my father's ranch?"

Link looked at Navi and chuckled. "We were on are way to the Castle when it got dark and the gate was closed. This little fairy freaked out so I was wondering if we could stay here til dawn." He replied, with a blustering fairy tugging at his hat.

Malon laughed and turned back to Epona. "Make yourself at home, there is a pile of hay in the house you can sleep on. Blankets are to the left of it. You can go ahead and sleep on it, i'll take care of Epona."Link nodded and thanked her before making his way inside the house.

The house looked the same as it did 7 years ago. Chickens were clucking and wandering around the house, and the loud snores of Talon could be heard from upstairs.

Link went over to the pile of hay in the corner and saw a large chicken nestled into it. Reaching down, Link picked her up gently and put her on a smaller pile of hay next to it. She clucked angrily and pecked at his hand before sauntering away. Link just smiled as he reached over for some blankets. Taking his hat off, he set it next to the pile of hay, where Navi quickly flew into the hat and nestled inside.

Removing his tunic and his boots, Link set both of them on the ground before sitting down on the hay.

He turned when he heard the front door open. "If you're hungry I can make you some f-" She appeared and looked at him, blushing furiously and turning away.

Link chuckled. "Its ok Malon. You've done enough for us. Thank you, but I think i'll just go to sleep."

Malon just nodded, not making eye contact as she hurried to the bottom of the stairs. "Well ok then... I'll see you in the morning Link." She nodded to herself and then hurried up the stairs.

Link just lay down on the hay and laid one blanket on himself. Closing his eyes, Link dosed off to sleep, with one person on his mind.

_Zelda._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Discovery**

A heavy weight on Link's chest woke him up from slumber very early the next day. Opening one eye,

Link came face to face with white feathers and a beak. The chicken had fallen asleep right in the center of his chest. Link moved his arms and tried to lift the chicken. He got an angry peck on his cheek as a thank you. The chicken sqawked and flapped her wings.

Link rolled his eyes and pushed her off with a little more force than he meant to. The chicken squawked again and landed on the ground next to him.

She wandered off clucking as if nothing happened. Link sat up and laughed lightly before reaching for his cloak and boots. When he put them on, he glanced at his hat. He noticed that there wasn't a round lump in it where

Navi usually was.

He bent down and picked up the end of the hat, peeking inside.

No Navi. Link sat up and put the hat on.

_I wonder where she is. It isn't like her to just leave my side... or my hat._ Link thought.  
>He stood up and grabbed his shield and sword and adjusted them on his back before making his way outside.<p>

Leaving the house, Link turned in the direction the field was. He spotted Malon on top of a brown horse.  
>She looked incredibly happy as she rode around the field on the horse. Link walked over, passing some very noisy chickens.<p>

Malon spotted him and turned from the horse, walking over.

"Good morning Link!" She said cheerfully.  
>"Morning Malon." Link replied, reaching over and stroking the horse. "Who is this one? He is new." Link asked, noting the black specks on the horses tail.<p>

"Ah, well we have so many plain brown horses, my father got me this one as a present. His name is Hero."

Link nodded approvingly. "That's a good name for him."

Malon blushed lightly and smiled. "Thank you."  
>Link smiled back then looked around. "Have you seen Navi anywhere? She wasn't next to me when I woke up."<p>

Malon turned and pointed to Epona, who was grazing in a small patch of grass. "She is on Epona."

Link thanked her before walking over to Epona.

When he reached her, he saw that Navi was indeed on Epona; nestled into Epona's mane. Link used one hand to pet Epona under the chin while using the other to poke Navi. Navi mumbled in her sleep and rolled over.

Being a ball of floating who-knows-what, Navi rolled off of Epona and landed in the grass.

"Bleh... wha-?" Navi floated back up and seemed very confused. Link laughed and cupped her in his hand.  
>"Hello sleepy head." Navi blinked and looked up at him, then jumped in his hand when she was wide awake.<p>

"Ah! Sorry Link. I know I never leave your side, but I just couldn't sleep with those noisy chickens clucking all night! It's like they never sleep!" She exclaimed.

Link laughed and smiled. "It's fine Navi, I was just worried as to where you had gone."

Navi fluttered above his hand. "I'm sorry."

Link just smiled at her.

Suddenly a snap of a twig was heard behind him, Link turned around to come face to face with Malon.

He didn't even flinch as he saw her.  
>Malon laughed. "You really are a Hero. You don't even flinch when you hear something close by."<p>

Link smiled and turned back to Epona, petting her. "Well i'm use to it. I've fought monsters and bosses for a long time."

Malon twiddle with her fingers as she walked over next to Link and petted Epona as well.

"Hopefully with Hyrule safe, you will get lots of rest. You must be exhausted from all the fights."  
>Link just looked thoughtful as he shook his head. "Actually it's quite the opposite. I'm actually itching to fight more monsters."<p>

Malon laughed and turned to him, spotting his sword in his sheath. "Hey, is that the Master Sword?" She asked.

Link reached behind him and pulled the sword out.  
>"No it isn't, I had to return the sword when I had saved Hyrule. This is just a sword I had someone forge for me." He replied.<p>

Malon nodded. "I see... So why are you going to the Castle?" Malon asked.

Link kept his eyes locked to Epona as he replied, "I need to find Princess Zelda."

Malon, still curious, leaned closer. "Why?"

"I have to tell her something." Came the reply.  
>"What do you have to tell her?" Malon asked, eager to know the answer.<p>

Link turned to her, his eyes shining. "I want to tell her that I love her."  
>Malon's face dropped for a split second before she composed herself and smiled.<p>

"Oh? Really? But are you sure it's a good idea for a Hero and a Princess to like each other?" Malon asked.  
>Link played with a strand of Epona's hair when he answered.<p>

"I know it probably isn't the best idea. But I fell in love with her the moment I met her when I was a child.

It was probably a foolish crush then... but when I came out of the Temple of Time 7 years later, and then saved her from Ganadorf in his Castle... well I couldn't help myself. I fell in love with her even more."

Malon was silent, her face now looked passive.  
>Link looked down and sighed. "It is probably a long shot, she probably doesn't feel the same way."<p>

Malon put on a fake smile and looked at him. "Well you won't know if you don't find out for yourself."

Link smiled back. "Thanks Malon, I needed to hear that."

Malon just nodded and turned to Epona. "Well you better be on your way to the castle... I'll take care of Epona and put her saddle and so on back on her." Turning away, Malon whistled to Epona and walked off, rather quickly.

Link put his sword back in its sheath and gasped when an angry Navi pinched his nose.

"What is wrong with you?" She demanded.

"What are you talking about Navi?" Link asked, confused.

"Ugh, men are so clueless." Navi whined.  
>"Could you not tell that Malon is totally in love with you?" She was stunned. "What? She is?"<p>

Navi bobbed up and down. "Yes! And you just crushed her heart by saying you're in love with Zelda."  
>Link turned and looked at the direction Malon had walked off. He looked at the Stable sadly.<p>

"I didn't know... I feel awful." Navi just hovered next to him, sighing.  
>"Well it's no use now, might as well be on our way."<p>

Link frowned and suddenly started walking towards the stable.  
>"Where are you going? Link!" Navi chased after him.<p>

Entering the stable, Link turned and spotted Malon; right when a tear trickled down her cheek.

She turned and spotted him, quickly brushing the tear away and turning away so her back was to him. "Err, what is it Link?" She asked.

Link walked over to her and suddenly embraced her. Malon reddened. Before she could speak, Link said, "I didn't know you liked me in that way Malon. I'm sorry for hurting you about my talk of Zelda. I wish I could make it up to you."

Malon turned in his arms and faced him, a real smile on her face. "It's ok Link, I understand. And I know how you can make it up to me."

Link raised his eyebrows. "how?"  
>"By going and getting Zelda." She smiled.<p>

Link was surprised by her answer, but then smiled back. "Thank you Malon."

Malon left his hug and gave a final tug at the reins on Epona.  
>"There you go girl. Epona is all ready, go get your princess, Link." Malon said.<p>

Link grabbed Epona's reins and walked to the door to the stables. Turning back, Link smiled at Malon.  
>"Thank you." Before turning and leaving.<p>

Malon just smiled.

"Good luck Link." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Arrival**

The castle gate loomed above them as Link, Navi, and Epona finally reached their destination.

The large wooden gate was still held high, keeping their group from entering the town.

"Ughh." Navi whined, zipping past Link's ear and poking the gate.

"Open! I don't want to be stuck out here all day." Link chuckled at Navi's complaining as he tried to figure out exactly what time it was.

"I think it is about 6 am." Navi's wings froze for a split second before zipping back to Link so fast she almost ran into his nose.

"6 am? What time did we wake up?"  
>"Well... was it still dark when you left the house to sleep in the barn and ontop of Epona?"<p>

Navi pondered for a minute before nodding. "It was pretty dark... But I usually NEVER wake up before 6 and still be wide awake!" Navi complained.

Link just laughed as Navi muttered to herself and hid inside of his hat.

Epona neighed and stamped at the ground, getting impatient herself. Link bent down and stroked her neck.

"The gate will open in a few minutes. Let's get you somewhere to graze shall we Epona?" Epona threw up her head in approval as Link turned them to the left and trotted in that direction.

They came up to the side of the Town's walls and Link spotted the small hole he had discovered with the hammer years ago. Bringing Epona next to the tree, Link hopped off and left Epona to graze; knowing that a simple song on the Ocarina would bring her back to his side.

He crouched down next to the hole and peered inside. It was incredibly dark, but he remembered that a small chest containing 20 rupees laid inside. He was curious to jump in and see if the chest, or possibly a new one containing treasure laid inside the hole, but he never got the chance when he heard loud chains clicking in the distance.

"The gate! It's opening!" Navi squeaked, flying out of his hat so quickly that she sent the hat flying off of Link's head and landing inside the hole.

"Navi!" Link called out to her. Navi didn't seem to notice that he wasn't with her, and she made her way inside the safety of the Castle town's walls. Link rolled his eyes and looked down in the hole again.

"Navi sure does leave me alot. Though I don't exactly mind. She always bothered me with her 'Hey listen!' and 'Hey! Watch out!' when there was nothing even there." Link said to himself. With a sigh, Link hopped inside the hole, swallowed up by darkness.

Landing slowly to the ground, Link blinked multiple times to adjust his eyes to the dim light.

Link looked around the small room to find his hat. The room's walls were covered in dirt and mud, as a hole in the ground should be. little drips of water fell from the top (or bottom o.o) of the ceiling.

Small puddles of water were surrounding the small little patch of earth on the ground. Little bugs hopped in and out of the water happily. Link searched the ground til his hand came upon rough material. Lifting it up to eye level, Link saw that he had found his hat.

Brushing the dirt off of it, he placed it back on his head. He was turning to leave when his eyes caught onto something Purple. Turning to face it, Link came face to face with a beautiful flower.

The flower had bright purple petals that were long and curled up at the tips. It was covered with small transparent dots that almost seemed to sparkled like a lake when hit with the sun. The stem of the flower had twisted itself around the open chest at the end of the small room. It seemed unwilling to let go.

Link walked up to it and fingered one of the petals._ It is so soft. Like a baby foal's coat._ Link thought as he stared at the flower.

_What if I got this for Zelda? What would she think? What would she do?_ Link pondered on these thoughts for a few seconds before deciding to take the flower with him and present it to Zelda.

Pulling out his sword and a small bottle, Link bent down and scooped up some water with the bottle. Then turning to the Flower, Link gently cut at the stem until the flower broke loose.

The flower suddenly glowed and burnt his hand and with a yelp, he dropped it and turned his hand over.  
>The glove on his palm had been burnt through, showing a bit of his skin.<p>

Link was shocked. _What kind of flower is this?_ He looked down and saw that the flower had stopped glowing.

Reaching down, Link poked at it slightly, waiting for it to hiss and burn the tip of his finger. Nothing.  
>Slipping his hand under the stem, Link lifted up the flower and placed the stem inside the bottle.<p>

The flower didn't seem to try anymore tricks on him, so Link put a lid on the bottle and slipped it in one of his pouches. Then he pulled off both his gloves and put them in another pouch. _No use wearing just one when the other is burnt_. He thought.

Turning to the small patch of light leading the way out, Link walked under the light and was captured inside of it. closing his eyes, he let the light consume him and lead him to the open.

After a few seconds, Link heard the soft neigh of his horse and opened his eyes. He was back outside, standing right next to the hole.

Link smiled down at the flower and turned away from the hole. "I will see you in a few hours Epona. I'm going to go find Zelda!" Link said cheerfully as he turned and walked in the direction of the town's entrance.

Passing a rather passive looking guard, Link made his way into the bustling town that was Hyrule's town.

Children were laughing and running in all direction. Parents and grandparents of all ages stood in front of small markets, bidding on items of all sorts.

Link also noticed that the couple that always seemed to be attached together were twirling in circles together next to the fountain._ Do they ever do anything else?_ Link thought, laughing.

Turning away from them, Link turned to face the castle and was just about to take a step forward when a furry and bright orb ran into him.

"Link! Where have you been? i've been worried sick!" Navi scolded him. Link frowned at her and replied.

"Well if someone hadn't knocked my hat down a hole, I wouldn't have taken so long to come here... And I wouldn't have found a flower."

Navi landed on the tip of his ear and cocked her small little body. "A flower? What flower?"

Link reached down and pulled out the small bottle containing that very object. Navi fluttered down and hovered around in circles around the bottle. "What kind of flower is that?" She asked.

Link brought it up to his face. "I don't know. But it is really pretty, I thought of giving it to Zelda."

Navi ringed as she flapped her wings and flew up to his face. "You can't just give her a mysterious flower!  
>It could be dangerous! We don't know what this flower can do."<p>

Link used one hand to wave Navi out of his face. "I know, but the only thing the flower did was burn me when I cut the stem. It hasn't done anything else. So i'm sure it is fine."

Navi was clearly concerned. but being small (and pretty much useless... shh don't tell her I said that!)  
>and not at all very strong, Navi could do nothing but hope for the best. Link smiled at her.<p>

"Don't worry Navi, the flower is safe."

"I hope so..." Navi mumbled to herself, retreating under Links hat.

Link smiled to himself as the thought of Zelda reaching out and gently cupping the flower entered his mind...

_"It's beautiful Link." Zelda said, smiling at him. Link reached out and took her hands in his, cupping the flower with her. "Not as beautiful as you are Zelda." Link replied. Zelda smiled and slowly closed her eyes as Link leaned forward and gently-_

Link was pulled out of his daydream as Navi practically screamed in his ear. "Link! What are you doing?"

Link shook his head and looked down at the bottle. "Nothing. Sorry Navi. Let's go." He said, placing the bottle back in his pouch. Navi retreated back into his hat as Link walked past groups of people to get to the Castle.

And to Zelda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Realm of the Forgotten**

Link wandered up to the large gate blocking his way to the castle. The gate looked the same way it did when he had found his way over it 7 years ago. Even the grumpy looking guard looked the same as he did before. Link walked up the the guard and gave him a stunning smile. "Hello sir. I'm here to meet with Princess Zelda."

"Sorry, Princess Zelda is not taking any visitors." The soldier responded gruffly. Link blinked and stared at him for a split second before composing himself. "What do you mean she isn't taking visitors?"

"I mean just that." He replied.

"Well why not?" Link asked, starting to get impatient. The bored looking guard didn't seem to notice as he picked at the tip of his silver spear. "The Princess is busy taking care of business and can not see anyone."

Link frowned. "Well when will she be able to see me?" The guard shrugged. "Who knows. Not like I ever see her. I'm just the guard outside."

Link just stiffly thanked him and walked a few feet away and backed up behind the vine covered hill. Navi popped out of his hat and flickered her wings angrily. "Of all the nerve! how dare he not allow us to go see the Princess!"

Link just sighed and plucked Navi out of the air. "He doesn't know that I am a Hero and that I saved Hyrule.  
>I certainly can't just blurt it out."<br>"Well why not?" Navi fumed.

Link just turned and peeked at the guard from the corner. "Guess we will have to do it the old fashion way."

Navi just hovered next to him while he looked up at the vines behind him.

"I wonder if these would hold me." Link mumbled to himself. Reaching up, Link grabbed at the vines and tested them by putting one foot on the vines as well. Moving his body up, he waited to hear a snap of some kind, but the vines were silent. Moving his other foot from the ground and onto the vine, Link slowly made his way up the vines.

After a few seconds of climbing, Link stepped onto ground and looked around. He was up about 10 feet and was peering down at the guard and around the surrounding area.

He also noticed that the guards surrounding the area were placed in similar positions the same way they were placed when he was a child. Jumping down, Link landed with a small huff and a roll onto the top of the gate room. Peering down the stairs, he took note that no one was in the room, and quickly made his way down the stairs and into the large yard in front of the Castle.

You would think that sneaking past guards would be harder as an adult; Seeing how Link was about 2 feet taller and much wider than when he was ten, but surprisingly, he snuck past all the guards with ease.

Navi gave a small high pitch laugh as she zipped passed the guards with Link. "They are as dumb as ever.

Who even hires these guys?"

Link just shrugged in response as he slipped down into the small moat of water surrounding the castle.

Floating in the cool water, Link began to think of how he was going to get in.

"Clearly I can't get in the same way I did as a child. The hole is much to small." He said. Navi flew around the castle and looked for a way in.

After a few minutes of searching, with Link skimming above the water, Navi spotted a drain on the left side of the Castle. The bars on the drain looked strong, but also rusty from many years in the water.

Link reached down and tugged at the bars, one started to creak and Link yanked it out. Tossing the bar to the side and letting it sink into the water, Link reached out and pulled out the other two.

The water remained still while Link held is breath and ducked under the drain and swam into the castle.

After a minute of searching, Link finally lifted his head out of the water and sucked in a deep breath of air.

Navi flew out of Link's hat with a whoosh, and started shaking herself off. Link looked around the area and realized he was in a small room a lot like the room on the opposite side. He sat in a small pool of water with grass and a small flower bed circling the pond.

Link stepped out of the water and took a minute to dry off. Once he was done, Link slowly made his way to the room where he knew Zelda would be.

The way to get there was similar to the rooms on the opposite side as well. Link would hide behind bushes,

walk slowly behind dumb guards, climb up stairs and walk acrossed vines, and he still managed to get by unseened.

Finally getting to his destination, Link walked briskly acrossed the large hall and finally burst into the beautiful and well lit room. The room was decorated with flowers of all colors and the walls had windows peering into other halls. Link turned his eyes to the end of the room, remembering that it was the exact place where he met Zelda as a 10 year old. He couldn't help but stare.

Zelda's back was turned to him, but even the back of her was beautiful. Her long blonde hair cascaded along her back, ending at her waist. Her dress was gorgeous with beads and jewels sprinkled all over it. The dress looked to be made of silk, not that Link expected anything less of the princess.

Clearing his throat, Link waited til Zelda turned around. Hearing a sound behind her, Zelda whirled around and stared in shock at Link. Her face was even more stunning than her back. Her golden bangs covered her forehead as her bright eyes took in Link.

"Link? What are you doing here?" She asked him in her silky sweet voice.

Link took a few steps towards her and smiled. "I had to see you. It has been a long time Zelda."  
>Zelda smiled back but then looked back at the small window she had been standing in front of.<p>

"Indeed it has. 7 years to be exact. But right now is not a good time Link. I'm dealing with a crisis."  
>"What is wrong? Is there anyway I can help?" Link asked.<br>Zelda turned back to him and looked sad. "I don't know. Something terrible has happened." Reaching into a small pouch on her side, Zelda pulled out a small wilting purple flower.

Link was shocked. "That looks like the same flower I was going to give to you." Zelda looked a bit confused but then looked down at the flower. "This flower is dangerous, and if you have one as well, that makes this even worse."

Link made a bold move and took one of her hands in his. "What is wrong Zelda?" Zelda just looked at him with mist covered eyes as she said. "Monsters are breaking into the Castle."

"What?" Link gasped, shocked. Zelda turned away from him and set the flower down. "This flower is known as a gate keeper. These flowers keep gates to a dark and demonic realm sealed off from the world. In the past, it was known that if one of these flowers were to bloom instead of wilt, one of the gates were open. If we have two flowers that have already bloomed, then that means that two gates to the demonic realm has opened."

She looked at Link and terror filled her eyes. "The gates were positioned deep inside the earth of Hyrule. though i'm afraid that their locations are placed right here, under the Castle. The flowers have more than likely been in bloom for a few hours, meaning that the monsters are already out, and they are probably already slowly invading the castle."

She walked passed Link and plucked a small rose from one of the beds of flowers. "Already I have received news that the underground dungeons are already being overcome by the hordes of monsters."

Link walked up from behind her and frowned. "Well let's just send them back where they belong."  
>Zelda sighed. "It isn't that simple. We need to defeat their leader first."<p>

"Well where is he? I will take him down." Zelda gave him a small smile. "I thank you for your strength, but this leader is no mere human. He is much like Ganadorf was, though much, much worse."  
>Link just grinned. "doesn't matter to me, I will take him down."<p>

Just then a huge rumble, much like an earthquake, started shaking the ground. Link and Zelda stumbled just as a loud roar was heard in the distance.

**P.S. still don't own Legend of Zelda... okthxbai**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A New Enemy Rises.**

The ground under both Link's and Zelda's feet seemed to shake relentlessly as guards ran from left and right trying to make out what was happening. The roar of the Leader continued to shake the very walls of the castle as Link put all his weight on his heels to stay standing. Zelda reached out and grasped his arm to help stable herself.

"It is too late Link, the monsters and their leader have escaped the very realm that had contained them all these years!" Zelda exclaimed. Link looked around and and turned to the entrance to the small room they were in. He stared in disbelief as a strange black mist started to slowly seep into the room. Everywhere the mist touched, the area would be stained with dark black spots. The flowers would wilt and crumble, the grass would die and even the bricks and tile would turn moldy and brown.

Link struggled to push both himself and Zelda away from the mist. Zelda, shaking, scrambled back onto the small steps infront of the window at the end of the room and pressed her back against the wall.

"That mist... It can kill anything in an instance! Don't get near it, and don't breath it in Link!" Zelda said.  
>Link just nodded, his back facing her, as he frantically tried to think of a plan to get them both out.<p>

_I'm not going to lose Zelda! Especially not right before I wanted to confess to her! _Link thought gritting his teeth. The mist continued its slow, dark path towards every inch of the room. Suddenly there was a hiss coming out through the mist, and suddenly a black dot shot out of the mist.

The creature stuck to the wall as it looked around. The creature had large red beady eyes. Its body was small compared to its head, which was slightly bigger. It had scrawny long black legs that clung to the wall with large claws like talons. It had a long tail that went about 3 feet, and had no skin on it. The tail was made up of deformed bones. The rest of the creatures body was covered in rough black hide.

The monster opened its mouth and hissed at Link. Its teeth were far to large and it wasn't even able to close its mouth all the way.

Link pulled out his sword and his shield from his back and stood in front of Zelda. The creature hissed angrily and sprung off the walls, landing a few feet from Link. Link crouched in an attack position and aimed his sword at the creature. The creature bared his teeth and lunged at Link.

Stepping quickly to the side, Link swung and struck at the creature. The creature hissed and disintegrated.

Hearing a whoosh behind him, Link swung around and came face to face with about 10 of the same creatures,  
>all scattered across the wall.<p>

All their teeth were bared as they threw themselves at Link. Dodging and swinging, Link killed one after another in a matter of seconds. Being so occupied in the battle, Link didn't notice when one creature (Seemingly smarter than the rest) was slowly gliding acrossed the walls, and making its way to Zelda.

Zelda didn't seem to notice it either as she watched Link battle the creatures. The creature above her moved to a chandelier above her and grinned wickedly with its large teeth. Swinging its tail around, it captured the top of the chandelier with its tail like a whip and yanked at it.

The chandelier creaked before it snapped from the ceiling and fell right towards Zelda. Zelda looked up and cried out in surprise when the chandelier crashed down, right on her. Link spun around and yelled, "Zelda!"

As he killed the creatures from left to right, he rushed to the now shattered in pieces chandelier and tried to search for Zelda.

"Zelda! Zelda!" Link cried out in despair, throwing the pieces left and right. More of the creatures clung to his arms, legs, and torso and frantically bit and clawed at him, but Link took no notice. Navi hovered a few feet above him and glowed slightly as she murmured, "Oh no..."

Link reached towards an incredibly big piece and using the strength he had left, threw it over his shoulder,

clipping a few of the odd creatures. Link just stared in shock. He had expected to see Zelda's limp body on the ground, after being crushed, but was shocked to see no body there at all.

"What?.." Link straightened up and suddenly filled with anger and confusing, swung behind him with his sword (Which he had laid on the ground when he reached the chandelier) and killed all the creatures with one blow.

Breathing heavily, Link sheathed his sword and turned the the mist. The mist had gotten even closer during the fight, and had ended up eating away almost half the room. Link looked around the room, searching for a sight of Zelda or a way out.

He turned and swung angrily at the small window with his fists. "Gah! Where are you Zelda!" He yelled out,

bowing his head and sliding down to a crouch in front of the small window, his fists still on the window. A tear slipped past his eyes and hit the step in front of him. Navi just murmured to herself as she hovered over Link's shoulder.

Link was shocked at himself. "This is the first time... I've been confused of what to do and how to get out of a situation." He said to himself and Navi. Navi just fluttered over him sadly. "I don't know what to do either Link. Or where Zelda is..."

Link stood up after a minute and stared out of the small window. He remembered the first time he had met Zelda when they were children. Zelda had been staring through the small window when Link first saw her.

Zelda had turned and smiled at him, giving him a stunning and adorable smile as she talked to him. He had also seen his first glimpse of the evil Ganadorf through the window. Zelda had been so excited when Link had arrived to the Castle, she had been eager to help with anything she could. Her eyes had glowed brightly then and they had always cheered Link up whenever he was in a hard spot.

Link just stared at the window as those memories came back to him. He turned and faced the mist. It had moved

even closer and Link almost had to hold his breath to keep from breathing in the mist as he backed up against the wall. Suddenly one of the large windows way up high shattered. Link ducked to avoid being hit by fallen glass.

Something bright glowed from the other side of the window as Link looked up. Suddenly an arrow shining as bright as the sun flew out of the window and right into the mist. Link heard a hiss as the mist recoiled and moved backwards. The mist didn't disappear entirely but moved away from the window and gave Link a bigger space to move.

Link looked up and almost cried out with joy when he spotted Zelda. Zelda held a large golden bow in one hand and a large shiny arrow in her other hand. Link recognized it as a Light arrow. Zelda jumped down from the window and landed stealthily next to Link. Link was surprised for a split second before he remembered that Zelda had been disguised as a boy (at least that is what I thought at first) named Sheik and had helped Link with his quest. Sheik had been incredibly stealthy and always managed to disappear before Link could even figure out where she had gone.

Zelda turned and faced Link. "Are you ok Link?" She asked, making the bow and arrow disappear in her hands.

Without thinking, Link wrapped his arms around Zelda and hugged her. Zelda's eyes widened in surprise but slowly reached her arms up to circle his neck. Link held her tightly in his arms.

"I'm so glad I didn't lose you Zelda." Link breathed happily. After a moment, Zelda withdrew from Link, much to his disappointment. "Hyrule will never lose its Princess, Link. I'm sorry to worry you. I needed to escape without being noticed so I could go get my Light arrows. when one of the creatures had dropped the chandelier on me, It was the perfect distraction."

Link's face dropped. "You made that distraction to keep me from looking for you?" Zelda quickly shook her head.

"Oh no Link, you're mistaken. The distraction was for the monsters. If they had seen me trying to escape,  
>they would have followed me, and it would have been difficult to get the bow with a bunch of creatures following me."<p>

Link nodded in agreement. "I see. Well I am very glad you're safe Zelda. I don't know what I would do without you." Zelda tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean Link?"

Link breathed in and reached out to take her hands in his. "Zelda... There is something I need to tell you."

Zelda was just about to respond before the ground began to shake again, and more of the creatures sprang out of the mist. Zelda pulled her hands out of his and made her Bow and arrow reappear. "I'm sorry Link, but now is not a good time." Link only inhaled quickly before standing next to Zelda with his sword and shield. "Ok then. Let's take care of these guys first." Link said.

Zelda nodded. "We need to get to the front of the Castle and find out what is going on."

Link rushed forward as Zelda sent arrow after arrow zipping towards the mist and monsters.

They were on their way to discover something that might just make even their worse nightmares seem like small innocent dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Escaping Terror**

Zelda and Link rushed quickly through corridors fill with Mist, monsters, soldiers, and even innocent people running around in fear as they searched for an exit. they both stopped at the end of one corridor and Link looked for an escape route while Zelda had walked over to a young woman and child huddled in a corner.

"It's ok. Please follow me and Link. We will get you and your son to safety." Zelda said, flashing a soft smile.

The small boy returned the smile and stood up. He had soft shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He looked to be around 10 years old, and even then, he looked quite mature. He turned to his mom and encouraged her to untie herself from the wall and to come with them.

"Bless you my lady." The woman said, a tear falling from her face. She had long brown hair that went to her waist. Her eyes were a misty green and were wide open in fear. She had on a bright pink dress that had stains of dirt and odd black spots on it. She had reached down and grabbed her son's hand hard and followed Zelda over to Link.

"I think we should go down this corridor. It has less monster roaming around and I think is the best chance we have to get out of here." Link said, nodding towards a corridor on their left.

"You may be right. Right now, our top priority is to get every civilian we come acrossed to safety. I will not risk the lives of my people." Zelda said.

"What about the castle Zelda?" Link asked. "Leave it, my people and Hyrule are more important then my home." Zelda said firmly. Link wanted to protest, but figured that Zelda had made up her mind. Link turned and scanned the corridor yet again. The woman and child hid behind Zelda and looked around. Link was just about to say that the area was safe, before a crash echoed from all the corridors Link spun around just as the windows above them shattered and black wispy monster sprung through them. The woman screamed and clung to her child as the monsters landed only a few feet away from them.

The creatures hissed and snapped their teeth together. Zelda's hair flew out from behind her as she jumped in between the creatures and the woman and child and pulled out a dagger. She gave out a battle cry as she lashed out at them. One of the black creatures hissed and sprung at her. It shoved her down on her back and flicked its tail as it sat on her chest. Zelda cried out and struggled to get it off of her. The monster gave an ugly grin with its large teeth and flicked its tail down. The bone tail hit her arm and ripped a long line of skin off of it. She cried out in pain and jabbed her dagger in its neck.

It yelped and moved its head to get a better aim at her neck, but before it could make a move, Link rushed behind it and sliced its throat. The creature hissed and exploded into mist. Link turned quickly and lashed out at the other monsters. After a few had disintegrated, the rest hissed at him and ran. Link turned back to Zelda and quickly moved to her side. "Zelda, I am so sorry! Please be ok!" Link gasped.

Zelda sat up on her elbows and grimaced. Her left arm was bleeding terribly. Link struggled to pull off a large piece of his tunic as the woman behind them continued to cry out: "My lady. My lady!"

Zelda just smiled at Link and used her other hand to pick up her rusty dagger from the ground. "I'll be fine Link. It won't kill me, just as long as we can stop the bleeding."

Link wrapped the strip of his green tunic around her arm, and tightly tied it on her arm; earning a gasp and hiss of pain from her.

After a moment, Zelda sat up fully and turned to Link. "I'm ok Link. Don't worry about me, let's just get them to safety." Link looked down for a moment. "Zelda I... I am so sorry. I thought I could do a good job of protecting you, but it seems like I can't."

Zelda was stunned. She reached out and touched his cheek. "Please Link, I am fine. And you have saved me many times before. You saved me and Hyrule from the dreadful King Ganondorf, many years ago. You are an amazing hero.

Please don't loose faith in yourself." Zelda sat up on her knees and smiled at him.

Link suddenly looked up and embraced her. Zelda was stunned. The woman and child simply watched as Link held Zelda tightly to him. Zelda moved her arms slowly and circled them around him, hiding her face in his shoulder. She wasn't sure why he was suddenly so scared to lose her but she suddenly felt like having someone so close to her was soothing.

"Link... Why do you act like this? I have been in many dangers before, so why is it now that you suddenly get terrified?"

"Because Zelda... I care about you a lot more now than I did in the past. Before, when we first met, you were simply the princess of Hyrule. Now... to me, you are more."

"More?" Zelda asked, resting her chin on his shoulder as he held her. Link suddenly went rigid against her.

"I wanted to tell you this in a better place, but it seems like this is the only chance I will get." Link moved slightly so he was facing Zelda. Zelda sat uncomfortably in his arms as she stared at him. "What is it Link?" Link's cheeks turned slightly red as he murmured. "I love you Zelda." Zelda blinked and looked away.

"Y-You love me?"

Link just turned brighter red as he struggled to explain. "I know this is really sudden. Not to mention we may be dealing with a war against monsters right now, but I love you. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you when we were children. I've been desperate to tell you all these years, though being 10 years old then, it just didn't feel like that was the right time to tell you." Link said cheekily.

Zelda just sat quietly in his arms before moving backwards so he had to let go. "Link... now is not the time.

We are dealing with monsters attacking the castle and probably the town. We need to focus on getting the people to safety."

Link held his arms to his sides as he sat on his knees, not looking at her. "I understand. Just. Zelda, can you please just answer one question?" Zelda gave him a small smile. "Of course Link. What is it?"

Link looked at her. "Do you love me back?" Zelda looked away and stood up. "I can't tell you now." She said, showing no emotion as she turned to the woman and her son. "Please, this way." She beckoned them and turned to the corridor that was the safest path. Link's heart fell as he watched her walk towards the entrance of the corridor and not make any eye contact with him.

"Are you coming Link?" She asked rigidly, turning her back to him. Link just grunted and walked passed her to move ahead of their small group. He shifted his shield and walked through the corridor.

_Ah... I just know she is going to reject me if I ask again... I can't believe I confessed. Stupid, stupid!_

Link scolded himself as they wandered passed broke pots and tables throughout the corridor. Navi, who surprisingly had been quite the whole time, hovered over Link. She seemed to feel his pain as she kept to herself.

Reaching the end of that corridor, Link turned to go down another one. After about 20 minutes of walking,  
>they came to a bright light.<p>

"My stars, it's the exit! We made it my lady!" The woman cried out. Zelda smiled to her and all three of them rushed to the exit to get away from the castle.

Link watched them go. "I'm so stupid Navi." Link muttered. "You did what you had to. I'm sure everything will be ok." Navi responded. Link just shoved his sword into its sheath as he walked towards where the others had left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Future can Change**

Link blinked hard as he tried to get his eyes use to the bright sunlight outside. He walked a ways away from the castle exit they had come out of and turned to look at the main part of the castle. He gasped. The once proud and beautiful castle now looked worse than Ganadorf's castle when he changed it years ago. Dark Mist covered the Castle and seeped through the cracks. Fire sprung out of windows and cracks as the castle started to fall apart. Screams echoed inside and Link watched in despair as civilians and soldiers rushed out of the castle doors. Link knew that there were still people that couldn't escape, and he would morn for them later, but now was not the time.

He turned and searched the town below for Zelda. He spotted her with a group of soldiers in the Market area.

When he reached them, he heard Zelda giving orders. "Kirno, take your soldiers to the east of the town and gather every citizen you can find. Knock down doors if you have to, we must save everyone we can. Tecla, take your troops to the the West side and do the same. Sheld, go the the North and gather all the supplies you can find. Gather food, materials for shelter, and anything that would be crucial to survive. Now go!" The men nodded and left with their troops to do as they were told.

Zelda turned to look around and made eye contact with Link. Before he could utter a word, Zelda whirled around and walked off towards the entrance of the town. Link's heart dropped and he just stared sadly at her.

"She hates me..." Link sighed. Navi fluttered angrily in front of his face. "Don't say that Link! She said she would talk about it later, so just wait til then! Don't be like that." Navi scolded him, before flying under his hat and hiding.

A few hours later, the towns people, soldiers, Link, and Zelda left the town and set up camp near Lon Lon Ranch. towns people and soldiers were angry and confused as to why they had to the town if only the castle was afflicted. Zelda had explained to them that the only reason they had to move so far away from the town was because the Mist was dangerous and the air was poisoned Rather reluctantly the soldiers and people of the town had moved away. Children were crying for the loss of their toys that were left in their houses and women looked tired and wept for their homes and other losses.

While Link helped an elderly woman set up her small shelter, he noticed a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he came face to face with Talon, Malon's father. "Hey there boy! How are you?" He asked in a musky voice. Link stood up and wiped his forehead. "I'm ok, thank you Talon." Talon just chuckled and reached out to hand Link something. "What is this?" Link asked, peering at the container he now held. "That is my famous Lon Lon Milk!" Talon hooted.

"I'm giving it to everyone to help. I certainly hope the town doesn't get damaged up too much." Link nodded in agreement and thanked him. "No problem son, well I'd better finish my deliveries." He chuckled and turned to find someone else to deliver milk to.

"He certainly is in a good mood." A voice said behind Link. Link spun around and his heart almost stopped.

It was Zelda. She didn't look at him as she picked at a small thread coming off of the shelter. "This is a well built shelter." She said. Link just watched her. "Well I've had years of experience since I've been off on my own for a long time." He replied. Zelda straightened up and turned to him. "Come with me Link."

They both walked a ways away from the camp and went up a small hill. Standing next to a tree, Zelda turned and looked at the Castle. "This is terrible. So many homes lost, and the castle will have to be rebuilt." She murmured. Link stood slightly behind her and looked in the same direction.

"I'm sorry Zelda, it is all my fault."

"Why do you think that?"  
>"Because... I was the one who found the second flower and helped bring it to life by bringing it next to its mate." Link said. Zelda turned and looked at him. "Link, you could not have known how dangerous it was to have two of those flowers come to life and be in each others presence. What is done, is done. We can't change the past, but we can fix the future."<p>

"Then what about us?" Link asked. Zelda turned her head away from him. "Link..." Link took a step forward and swung his arms down. "What about us Zelda?! What can we do about what I did? About what I said?"

Zelda sighed and turned away from him. "Link... I am a princess, and you are a hero. It can't work."

"Who says?" Link demanded, now getting angry. "The law." Zelda said. She kept her eyes on the castle as she continued. "There was a law centuries ago that said that a princess or prince could not be together with someone with a different status."

"What does that mean?"

Zelda sighed. "Link, it is dangerous. Let me tell you a story." She picked at the bark of the tree. "Centuries ago there was a Princess who fell in love with a man. This man was a hero much like you are. He loved her too and they would do anything they could to be together. They lusted for each other's presence. This destroyed them. Her father, the King, did not approve of their relationship, so they were forced to keep it a secret. The distraction that this had caused had made Hyrule a terrible place. An evil monster had attacked the Castle when both were off hiding together. He had killed tons of innocent people and destroyed the castle and its town. That was when the King of Hyrule banished his daughter and killed the Hero. He did not want something like this happening again, so he made the law that two people of different but high statuses cannot be together. Only a prince and princess can be together, that is the law."

Link looked away. "I hate that law, and who says we can't control our feelings now? We are both strong, we can protect your land and the people of it."

"Link, you don't understand. You have already been distracted. When I was hurt, you came to my side instantly.

In just those few minutes, more monster could have come and killed the woman and her son. You wouldn't have noticed, because you would see no one but me." Zelda explained, looking sadly away.

"Zelda...I..." Link started.  
>"Link. No. We can't be together. For the sake of the people and of Hyrule. We cannot."<p>

Link gritted his teeth and turned away from her. "Fine." Link said curtly. Zelda froze in place as she listened to the sound of his feet as he moved away from her. When she could no longer hear his footsteps, she reached up and covered her face.

"I'm so sorry Link." She murmured, a tear escaping her hands and falling down her arm.

It had only been a minute before she heard footsteps coming towards her. "Is that you Sheld? Please just go,  
>I am not in the mood to have anyone with me right now." The footsteps didn't leave, and Zelda snapped, still covering her face. "Just go! I... I hurt someone I really care about. But it was for the best." Zelda said, her voice cracked. "I... I loved him..." She murmured, almost inaudible.<p>

"Then that settles it." A voice all too familar said. Zelda uncovered her face and whirled around, gasping.

"Link!" Link just smiled and took a step towards her. "Zelda, if you love me too, then there is no reason we can't be together. Forget the law, it was made so long ago, I doubt anyone remembers it."

"We can't! The Law is still a- " Zelda protested, but was silenced by Link. Link picked her up and twirled her in the air. After a complete spin, Link set her down and held her close to him by her shoulders. "Zelda, I love you, and I want to be with you." Link said, his cheeks slightly tinged with pink. Zelda blushed deeply and looked up in his eyes. "I.. I love you too Link." Zelda said.

Link smiled and cupped her chin. Leaning foward, the two shared their first kiss with each other. Link pressed his lips softly against her own. Zelda was burning as she blushed harder. Her hands seemed to work on their own as they snaked up and around Link's neck. Link move his arms around her waist and pressed both their bodies together. Zelda let out a rather unladylike like moan as the kiss deepened. Link finally pulled back and both the lovers smiled at each other.

"This is bad." Zelda breathed.

"Yes, just awful." Link agreed and smiled, leaning forward and capturing her lips yet again.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own any Legend of Zelda characters except the ones i made up.. and Link :3**

**...**

**Just kidding -sigh-**

**Chapter 9: Destroyer of Fate**

Link sat quietly in his shelter with Navi, reliving the moment he and Zelda had shared only a few hours ago.

After they had returned back to the camp, Zelda had went to get treatment for her wound, who she and Link had forgotten all about. While Zelda had been getting treated, Link had went to a small area near Lon Lon Ranch and had set up his small shelter.

The soft night breeze hit his warm face as it pushed aside the flaps of his shelter. Link smiled to himself and fell down on his back with his arms behind his head. He sighed heavily.

"Gosh! You guys better not get all mushy now!" Navi huffed, sitting next to him.

"Oh, be quiet Navi." Link said, shifting his body to get more comfortable on the ground.

Navi just pinged and hovered in the air. Link pulled his hat off of his head and sat it next to him for Navi to sleep in. Running his hands through his hair, Link noted that he really needed to take a shower.

"Eh... I'll take one tomorrow." Link said to himself. Pulling a small blanket over his slender body, Link closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

"Link!" Link gasped and opened his eyes at the cries of Zelda's voice. He took a second to look around his surroundings. He wasn't in the shelter. Fires blazed all around him. People were screaming and shadows fell from the air, tackling the people and killing them. One shadow landed on a small child, and with a glowing claw, shoved the kid into the earth, where he disappeared.

Link gasped and turned to reach his sword and shield in his shelter. It was gone. There was nothing he could fight with.

"Link! Help!" Zelda cried out again. Link took off into the direction of her cries. He ran passed trees on fire,

People being torn and killed, and monsters flying from all around. The moon was gone, and in its place sat a dark blood red moon. The sky was ruby color and threatening. Link shoved passed some hissing monsters and gasped; his face turning pale.

A large figure was holding Zelda up off the ground by her neck. Zelda had tears in her eyes and struggle to get away. The figure was big, much bigger than Ganadorf had been. The figure was clearly a man for he had strong buff looking arms and torso. His face was covered by a black cape but the rest was in plain sight. He had on a dark red tunic with a black shadow belt. Connected to the belt was a very large sheath. The sheath had on strange markings written on it in dark blood color. His legs were clad in dark red armor and it almost looked like blood was dripping off the very soles of his feet and onto the grass.

The figure turned to Link and Link could just make out sharp teeth (or possibly fangs). The figure gave out a mighty laugh that shook the whole area. Link yelped as he fell on his knees to try to keep his balance.

"You are the Hero of Time?" The man roared. "A pitiful boy indeed. There is no way you could have possibly saved this land 7 years ago." He took a step towards Link, but not before tossing Zelda aside like she was a bag of flour. Zelda cried out before she hit a tree. Her body crumbled to the ground and she stopped breathing.

"Zelda!" Link yelled, standing up and rushing towards her. Something hard hit him right in the stomach, causing him to gasp and go flying backwards. Link hit the ground on his back and lost all the air in his lungs. Gasping for air, Link struggled to stand up, but was shoved back down by a large boot on his chest.

"There is no escape for you boy." The man said, crushing Link's chest. Link opened his mouth and tried to call out, but to no prevail. Link moved his arms and tried to shove the foot off of him, before both his hands were pulled up above his head by one of the man's rough hands.

"This is the end for you boy. There is no escape." Link could only watch in horror as the man used his other hand to flick his blade right out of its dark sheath.

The blade had strange writing on it too, and practically glowed with darkness. Link cried out right as the man plunged the dark sword into his heart.

Sitting up, Link yelled and clutched his chest. It took Link a minute to recognize his shelter. He was sitting up on his small make-shift bed, the blanket crumbled at his feet. Sweat was covering his forehead as he shook uncontrollably.

"Link! Link!" Navi flew in front of his face and called out. "Link! Are you ok?" She asked, concerned.

Link covered half of his face with his hand, his eyes wide open and shaking. "That... felt so real." He gasped out.

"What felt real? Link, what is it?" Link sat in his vulnerable position quietly for a few minutes before he finally retold his nightmare to Navi.

"Oh my goddess Link. Do you think that could actually happen?" Navi asked, fluttering over his leg. Link looked down at her. "I don't know, it just felt so real. I don't know what to think of it." Navi sat quiet for a moment before hovering over his hat. "Well you should probably tell Zelda. Perhaps she knows what to make of it." Link nodded in agreement and put his hat back on his head with Navi inside.

A few hours later, Link had finished explaining his dream to Zelda and a small mass of soldiers in a large Shelter.

"That is quite odd. Perhaps we should take some sort of action my lady?" Kirno said, putting his hand down on the small table in the middle of the shelter.

"What action would we possibly take Kirno? This was a dream, not a raid of monsters!" Telca said, rubbing his black hair with his gloved hand. Kirno just grunted and sat down in a chair next to the table.

"Tecla is right, there is no need for us to take action until we figure this out. Princess, what do you make of this?" Sheld asked, crossing her arms infront of her armored chest.

Zelda turned to her. "I believe what Link saw may happen in the future. This man who attacked me could possibly be the leader of all these monsters." Link nodded in agreement. Zelda continued, "I believe that we should take the people of Hyrule's town somewhere safer. I fear that where we are now is making us incredibly vulnerable."

Kirno and Tecla nodded, while Sheld simply threw her hands down. "And what do you expect us to do my Lady?  
>You cannot expect these city people to just walk miles and miles til we get somewhere safe."<br>Zelda nodded. "You are right. We should split the people into two groups. One group goes to Kakariko Village while the other will go through the water fall to the Zora's domain. Kirno, please go now to the Zora's Domain and ask if they will allow the people of Hyrule to stay there for a few days."

Kirno bowed and a quickly set off. Zelda turned to Sheld. "Sheld, please go the the Kakariko Village and ask for as many rooms as they can for the people." Sheld bowed as well and left. Zelda then turned to Telca.

"Telca, you and I will go and split the people up. Mind you, we will leave the families together. We will not separate mothers from their children."  
>"Yes my Lady." Telca responded.<p>

"You go on ahead. I will catch up with you shortly." Zelda said. Tecla bowed and retreated from the shelter.

"Link..." Zelda murmured, suddenly leaning into Link. Link reached around her and embraced her.

"I pray with all my heart that if this dream of yours is real, that it can at least be prevented."

Link smiled softly into her hair. "I will do all I can to protect the people and you Princess. You have my word."

Zelda looked up and smiled back. "Thank you Link. Also... " She bit her lip. "I think that for now, we should keep our relationship a secret. At least until this whole mess is resolved."

Link leaned down and nuzzled her hair. "As you wish my princess." Zelda gave him a sweet peck on the lips. "Now let's get going." She said. Link nodded, and they left the shelter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Finding Shelter**

A few hours after Zelda and Tecla had split the people into two groups, Zelda had sent Tecla and Link to work on gathering up the supplies. Tecla was bent down and tying up shelters together while Link was putting the food and drinks into baskets.

"So, you are the Hero of Time right?" Tecla said suddenly, breaking the silence. Link looked up at him and nodded. "That's right." Tecla rocked on his heels as he brushed some of his hair out of the way. He had long black hair that reached his shoulders. He had a soft looking face and looked to be around his early 20s. He had bright green eyes and a strong looking body.

"So what do you think of this whole monster situation?" He asked. Link secured the basket filled with bread tightly before answering. "I'm sure that if this dream of mine is real, that I will do whatever I can to prevent this man from destroying Hyrule." Tecla grinned and nodded. "That's what I like to hear." He laughed. Link just grinned back and returned his eyes back to a pile of deer meat on a blanket.

"So... do you have any love interests?" Tecla asked. Link froze for a second. _Does he know?_ Link thought.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well do you love someone?" Tecla asked. Link refused to look at Telca. "Why do you ask such an odd question?"

Tecla finished with the shelters and turned to a pile of old blackened wood." Well I'm curious is all. I mean you are the Hero of Hyrule, I would think you would have come across a few hotties." He laughed. Link just blushed.

"Well yes, I do like someone."

"Oh? What is her name?" He asked.

"You don't need to know." Link responded curtly. Tecla laughed, standing up and stretching his arms above his head. "Haha, well I guess I don't really need you to tell me. I already know who she is."

Link started. "Wha-What?" Tecla grinned at him and grabbed one of the baskets off the ground.

"It's Princess Zelda isn't it?" Link jumped up. "What? Why would you think that?"

Tecla laughed again, his laugh filling the air. "Oh come on. It is quite obvious. I can see the way you look at her. I must warn you though, it is a dangerous thing to fall in love with a princess. Especially because both your statuses are so different."

Link just looked down. "I know, she told me about the law. But it won't stop us, we will be together." Link said.

Tecla just raised an eyebrow. "Well I wish you both the best of luck. I've got my eyes on someone as well."

Link was suddenly filled with curiousity. "Who?" Tecla just smiled at him. "Sheld."  
>Link was stunned. "You love Sheld?" Tecla blushed and kicked at the ground. "Well... yeah. I mean, she is amazing. She is so strong, and a great fighter. Plus... she is cute."<p>

Link smiled and patted his shoulder. "I wish you the best of luck Telca." Tecla smiled at him.

"Thanks Link." Both he and Link bent down and picked up the pieces of wood and baskets filled with food and left to go find Zelda.

"Good, you have returned. Please bring the food and wood into Kakariko Village. Also, please send Sheld out to help gather the rest of the items." Zelda said, beckoning the two men towards the Village. Tecla nodded and headed towards the village, while Link stopped and smiled at Zelda.

"I missed you." He said. Zelda's cheeks turned red as she looked away. "Please Link, let us just get these people to safety." Link smiled and nodded. "As you wish, my lady." He said, causing Zelda to blush even more and turn her back to him. Link gave a soft chuckle and made his way up the large stairs to Kakariko Village.

A few hours into the small village, Link and Tecla had helped a few villagers with making more room for the people of Hyrule's town. During their entrance into the village, they ran into Sheld and told her to go to Zelda. Sheld nodded and left them, but not before giving Tecla a dazzling smile; causing him to almost faint after she left.

Rooms were made for the people in the inn, a few houses, and even the house with the people who were cursed and turned into spiders. Link was happy that while on his journey, he had managed to turn all the people in the room back into humans. Now that 7 years had passed, the room now looked much more welcoming. there was bright colored wall paper on the walls, the floor boards were newer and cleaner, and there were candles and beds that made the house look beautiful.

Link went into a corner of the room and put a pile of wood down. Hearing footsteps behind him, Link turned and came face to face with Sheld.

"Hello Link." Sheld said, kicking at the ground softly. She had bright purple hair that was put up in a ponytail.

She had bright silver eyes and a slender body. She had hints of muscles on her arms, and the armor on her body looked to be way too heavy for someone with her small figure. Despite the weight, she held herself very tall and proud.

"Hello Sheld." Link said, smiling. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Sheld bit her lip and blurted out, "Have you seen Tecla?" Link brushed his hands together and looked thoughtful. "Not since we came into the village and told you to go find Princess Zelda. Why?" He asked.

"Well... I just need to talk to him is all." She said, brushing her bangs out of her face. "You see, I really like him, and I want to tell him." Link smiled bigger. "That's great. He likes you too." Sheld beamed. "R-really?"

Link nodded. Sheld clapped her hands happily. "I'm so glad. Thank you Link! I'll go find him now!" She turned and ran out of the room, leaving Link by himself. Link laughed and left the room as well.

Link looked up at the sky. It was night by the time everyone had gotten into the village and Zora's domain.

The sky was a dark crystal blue with a bright big moon. It showed no sign of a threat and Link relaxed a bit. "Hopefully this attack of that mans won't come by til much later. I don't think anyone is ready for it now."  
>Link said to himself.<p>

He stood there for a minute remembering his nightmare. He shuddered, remembering when the man had thrown Zelda into a tree, breaking her bones and killing her. He shook his head and balled up his hands into fists.

"There is no way I'll let that happen to Zelda!" He muttered under his breath. He looked up at the sky again before heading towards the inn.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Unknown Attacks!**

Link lay on one of the small beds in the inn, looking up at the ceiling. Sleep had stayed away from him and refused to give him any shut-eye. Link sighed and rolled on his side. He spotted Tecla snoring in a bed in a far corner, and a few other random soldiers sleeping scattered around the small room. Though, Link did realize that it wasn't as small as Zelda's room. As a Princess, Zelda was not allowed to sleep in a room with commoners, so she and Sheld shared a room; for Sheld was close enough to royalty in the castle, as well as being a body guard.

Link tossed and turned a bit, trying to sleep. Navi was sleeping quietly in his hat next to him, her body slowly glowing a dim blue. Link finally sat up, angry. He left the room quietly. Walking down the halls, Link turned and entered the lobby. A small teenage boy stood at the desk. He had one hand holding his head up as he sat bent over the desk reading a book. Link looked around the room. The walls were a light blue color. The floor was old, covered in creaky and old boards. A few bright red colored furniture sat in the center of a large green rug.

Link pondered for a moment as to what to do, before he decided to get some fresh air. He nodded hello to the boy at the desk, who just looked up and grunted at him, before returning to his book.

Exiting the inn, Link looked up at the sky. The sky, which had been a dark beautiful blue color a few hours ago, was now dashed with red clouds. Link frowned.

_Red clouds? That cannot be a good sign._ Link thought. He turned and wandered down to the tree that stood in front of the entrance to Kakariko Village. When he reached it, he realized that the young pale man was not sitting in front of it like he usually does. _That's odd..._ Link though.

He finally shrugged and turned back to the inn. He barely took a step before a sudden explosion came up behind him. Link fell to his knees, and turned to look with shock. The Gate that had been shut all night (a new thing the people of Kakariko Village had added) was burst open. Flames were licking the edges and the ground. Link stood up on his feet and pulled out his sword and shield from behind. Link stood staring at the fire. Nothing was happening.

Just when Link thought there was nothing to truly worry about, black creatures sprung out of the fires, hissing notes of death. Link yelled and threw himself at them. Slicing one monster after another, Link twirled and twisted as he dodged claws and teeth. Link took care of the mob around him, and rushed towards the gate. Creatures hissed and crouched, hidden in the flames. The only thing giving them away was their bright blue or green eyes.

Link rushed towards them to finish them off, but not before a large roar echoed towards him.

Link stood shocked and faced something he wished he would never come acrossed again. A large black dragon walked out of the flames. The dragons eyes were bright red, he had large black scales and glowing red claws as if they had fire inside of them. Unlike the dragon Link fought in the Fire Temple years ago, this dragon had large black wings. The dragon bared its teeth and fanned out its wings. the wings opened incredibly large, so large that the dragon had to raise them above itself, so not to crush them against the walls of the village.

Link also noticed that the strange Mist was swarming around the large dragon's body. Link gritted his teeth.

There is no way I can get near that thing with that mist! Link took a step back and tried to think of a strategy. The dragon was the largest dragon he had ever seen. The dragon managed to crush the remains of the gate with only a swipe of one claw. The dragon lifted up its muzzle and roared. When the dragon lowered its head to the ground, Link gaped in shock. The very man Link had seen in his dream was sitting right on top of the dragon.

The man laughed, his cloak floating behind him. The man left the hood off, and Link could clearly see his face.

The man had long black hair that reached passed his neck and trailed along his back. His left eye was bright green, while his right was red. The man had odd looking black scars that zigzagged around his face. He had a rigid and tight neck, so tight Link could see veins popping out, even at being so far from him.

"So you are the Hero of Time?" The man boomed. Link stood his ground. "And if I am?" He said.

The man grinned. "It is certainly a pleasure to meet you. My name is Saridin. In my language, that means 'Leader of Death', but Saridin is fine." Saridin said, grinning. He leaned down and put his hand on the side of his dragon's neck. "My dragon's name is Sakin. Her name means 'Leader of Monsters', but that is beside the point. What is your name boy?"

Link crouched slightly. "What do you want?" Saridin laughed evilly. "What makes you think I want something?"

Link scowled. "Well then get out! You are not welcome here! Go back to where you came back, and take that disgusting mist with you." Saridin frowned.

"Take back _my_ Mist? Whatever makes you think it is mine?" He grinned.  
>Link glared at him. "It is clearly your doing. Now get out of here! Get out of Hyrule, or I will have to kill you!" Saridin sat quiet for a moment. Link crouched rigidly. <em>Maybe he will just lea-<em> Saridin raised his head and laughed loudly, interupting Link's thoughts.

"You are funny my dear boy! I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I have been imprisoned inside the Realm of Monsters for thousands of years. When you and the lovely Princess Zelda brought those flowers together,

I fled that realm as fast as I could. So I guess I owe you one boy." He grinned widely, showing his sharp teeth.

Link glared at him. Saridin laughed. "Well since you did help me escape, I will go easy on you. You don't seem that strong." He laughed and hopped off of Sakin, who growled at Link. Saridin took a step in front of Sakin and pulled out his very large sword. Link almost laughed. _That sword is way too big to be swung around easily. It takes two hands to hold it, and large swords like that do indeed deal lots of damage, but cannot be swung quickly. This works to my advantage._

Link rushed forward with a battle cry. He swung at Saridin. Link grinned as he swung towards him, the man was

much to large to be able to just move to the side. Link suddenly stumbled forward. He didn't hit armor or flesh like he thought. Saridin had simply vanished.

"Is that all you got boy?" Link swung around, wide eyed as he stared at Saridin. Saridin had somehow warped and now appeared right next to the small tree. He reached over with one hand and touched the tree. The tree hissed and Saridin removed his hands. The spot where he had touched was burning red, and suddenly a strange symbol appeared on the tree. Link shook his head and yelled, rushing towards Saridin. Saridin frowned. "Enough of these games." He dodged Link's attack and swung downward faster than lightning. He struck Link's shoulder and cut a large gash into his arm. Link screamed out in agony.

He jumped back and staggered away from Saridin, who laughed.

"Not much of a Hero now are you?" He said. He was just about to rush forward and attack Link, before an arrow sung passed him, slicing into his neck. Saridin turned and faced Zelda's soldiers. Tecla had his bow held up, with an arrow already ready. A Large wolf stood by his side, snarling. Sheld stood with her large sword in her hands, hungry for action.

Kirno stood on the other side of Telca, his large rusty axe hoisted on his shoulders. Saridin stared at them and turned back to Link, who was crouched on the ground, gritting his teeth in pain. Saridin just laughed.

"I don't have time for this, I still don't have my full power. Until we meet again Link." He suddenly warped and Link swung on his heels to see Saridin on top of his dragon. Sakin roared and shook the whole ground as she took to the air. The dark clouds covering her the moment she reached the sky. Link only frowned.

"That wasn't his full power?" He said out loud. He suddenly gasped and withered in pain. He turned and looked at his shoulder and gasped. "P-Poison?" He said, right before he collapsed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Darkness Takes Over?**

Link lay silently on the small white covered bed in the infirmary as Zelda sat on a chair next to him. She stared at him quietly, her hands folded in her lap. For some reason, all the chaos that had been going on outside that night was not heard from anyone sleeping.

An odd spell had obviously been cast and anyone asleep could not tell that the village was being attacked.  
>Luckily for Link, Tecla had awoken when Link had left the inn, and was unable to go back to sleep. When he heard the roar, he had rushed to wake up Kirno and Sheld.<p>

Zelda had woken up when Tecla had awoken Sheld and she had rushed out to find out what was going on. She had stayed behind Kirno and Tecla as she watched in shock Link and Saridin battle it out. When she saw Link get struck in the shoulder, she had screamed out, and that was when Tecla fitted an Arrow on his bow and shot it at Saridin.

When Saridin had left on his dragon, Zelda had gathered up her skirts and rushed towards Link. She was reliefed that he was ok, but that was before Link collapsed. "Link!" Zelda cried out. She flew to his side and landed on her knees next to him. She had pulled him over and rested his head on her lap. He didn't even blink, his eyes remained closed and his body didn't move.

Zelda screamed for help, and the soldiers rushed to both their aids.

Zelda brushed away a few tears as she recalled that night. It had been 7 hours since Link had been poisoned,

and he still hadn't woken up. The doctor had done everything he could to get the poison out of Link's system before it got out of hand. Luckily the doctor got most of it out, using a various number of shots and pills being shoved down Link's throat.

An hour after that, Link still hadn't awoken, and Zelda had been sitting by his side ever since. Most of the soldier didn't understand why she, the princess, wished to be by his side. But she knew.

"I love you Link. Please come back." She said, biting her lip. A tear fell down her cheek and landed in her lap. She reached up and covered her face, sobbing silently.

_This is my fault! If I had just made Link leave and go back to his home, or perhaps just wherever he wanted,_

_he wouldn't have ended up like this. He tried to take on a powerful enemy... and he may die._ She sobbed louder, her small frame shaking hard.

The window in the room was open, and soft cool air slowly drifted in the room. The sky was bright blue like it always was, but there were still red clouds dashed all around it. The room itself wasn't much. A few potted plants here and there, but the room was way to cramped and dull. The walls and floor were a similar brown wooded color. Zelda however, didn't notice one bit.

Zelda reached across her face with her arm and wiped at her eyes. She sniffed and folded her hands in her lap again. Zelda sighed.

"I'm being so unladylike and not very princess like right now. But I don't care anymore... Link... Please don't die." She said, closing her eyes and wincing.

"Ok... I won't." Link said. Zelda gasped and opened up her eyes. Link had his eyes slightly opened, and was giving her a faint smile.

"Oh Link!" Zelda cried out, reaching forward and hugging him. Link winced but quickly hid it with a smile so she wouldn't move away. "I'm ok Zelda. I'm still alive, and I think the poison is gone. I don't feel pain anymore." Zelda just smiled and leaned closer to his face. "I'm so glad you're ok Link! I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Link smiled back and reached up to cup her cheek with his hand that was attached to his good arm. He was just about to lean in and kiss her, when the sound of someone coughing caught his attention. Link looked over and Zelda turned her head to face the doctor.

"So, I see you are awake Link. That is very good." Zelda blushed and stood up, scolding herself for being found hugging Link. _You are a princess, Zelda! You should show more royalty and wisdom when in the presence of villagers._

Link nodded. "I feel fine doctor." the doctor looked at a few papers and nodded. "I believe we got most of the poison out. Any of it left is too small of an amount to make any difference to your body. I think you are healthy enough to leave." Link grinned.

"Thank you sir." The doctor nodded and left, leaving Zelda and Link alone once more.

"Zelda..." Link murmured, sitting up. Zelda turned to him slightly and blushed. "W-What?"  
>Link smiled. "You were really worried about me weren't you?"<p>

Zelda blushed even more. "Well... yes, of course I was. Link, I care about you a lot." Link smiled and reached over towards her, grasping her hand in his. "That makes me glad."

Zelda smiled at him. "Say... what was it you first said when you came into this room?" He asked. Zelda froze.

"W-what?" She pondered on what she said first. then it hit her. "I love you Link. Please come back." She remembered that that is what she had said when she first went into the room. She blushed deeply.

"I didn't say anything Link." Link grinned and tugged at her hand. "I know you said something." Zelda turned away. "How could you know? You weren't even awake." Link grinned. "Maybe I wasn't... Maybe I was." Zelda pulled her hand out of his. "Link!" She admonished him.

Link laughed and got out of the bed. "Zelda... I want to here you say it again." He took a step towards her.

Link? She thought, stepping backwards. "Link? What has gotten into you?" Link smiled, moving forward until he had her pinned against the wall. He had both his hands on the wall on both sides of her face, and was grinning. "Say it again Zelda."

Zelda frowned and tried to push him away. "Stop it Link! This isn't like you." She said, both her hands on his chest, trying to shove him away.

Link leaned close to her and smirked. "Come on Zelda, say it." Zelda yelled, "No!" and used magic to shove him away. Link stumbled backwards and looked up at her, his eyes suddenly glowing. "Fine..." Link suddenly reached towards her and put his hand around her throat.

Zelda struggled to scream as she stared in shock at Link as suddenly his body began to morph, and in his place stood Saridin.

"I'll just take your life!" Saridin roared, grinning and trying to choke her. Zelda used all the force she could to shove him away.

"No! Don't!" She cried out, collapsing on the ground, her hands on her ears.

"Zelda! Zelda!" Zelda opened her eyes as sudden, gentle hands came in contact with her hands. Zelda looked in the face of Link. He had a look of concern. Zelda removed her hands.

"Zelda? Are you ok? When the doctor left, you suddenly just froze and wouldn't move." Zelda shook as she leaned against Link.

"I-I'm ok, just had a bad vision. Saridin was attacking me in the form of you." Link just wrapped his arms around

her and held her close. "It is ok Zelda. He won't get to you. Not through me, not through anyone. I will protect you." He said.

Zelda just smiled and leaned into him. "Thank you... Link."

Later that day, Link had gone off to practice his sword arm, to make sure everything was still ok. Zelda had stayed behind to talk with her soldiers. As she was making her way to the inn, she suddenly felt a sting in her left hand. Looking down at her hand, Zelda gasped. Her hand, usually bearing the mark of the Triforce,

now had suddenly change. The Triforce was gone, and in it's spot sat a dark black rose. The rose had what seemed to look like blood on the tips. The stem of the rose made it's way all the way up to Zelda's shoulder.

Zelda didn't know what to make of it.

She quickly moved her sleeves to cover up her arm and hand, and continued to the inn.  
><em>I'm sure it is nothing.<em> She thought.

She was wrong...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Life Always has Weaknesses**

A few weeks had passed since the attack from Saridin and his dragon on the village, and everyone was moving along as if nothing had happened. The gate had been fixed, and with the help of Zelda, had gotten some metal and iron built with it to increase its defense.

During that time, Zelda had relaxed a bit. The red clouds in the sky had disappeared, and Zelda didn't feel any threat in the air. Her only worry was the new mark on her hand. The black rose. So far, it seemed to be just a tattoo of some sort, doing nothing good or evil. Even as those weeks had passed by, Zelda still worried about what the mark could do, if anything at all.

Zelda sat in a small wooden chair, examining the rose mark on the back of her hand_. What can you do?_

_What are you?_ She thought, she reached down and poked at one of the stems. It wasn't bumpy, it was like the rose was under her skin, but still visible. When she ran her finger to one of the small spikes on the stem, she jerked back in surprise. The spike had scratched her finger.

_That's odd... I can't even feel the stem, it is like my skin bit me on its own._ She stared at her finger as a small drop of blood dripped down and landed in her lap.

"Zelda? Are you alright?" Link said, coming up from behind her. Zelda quickly covered her arm and her hand with her sleeve, and turned to Link. "Yes, I am alright. Just thinking."

Link pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "About what?" Zelda smiled and looked down.

"The sky and the air has been calm for weeks. I feel no threat in it, I believe that perhaps Saridin has left."  
>Link turned and scanned the sky. "It would appear so.. but something makes me uneasy." He said.<p>

"What is it?" She asked.  
>Link turned to her. "That mark of a flower on your arm and hand." Zelda gasped stunned, and Link reached out and pulled up her sleeve, revealing the flower. "What is this Zelda?" He asked. Zelda pulled her arm back and blushed. "I don't know... It just appeared out of no where." Link frowned.<p>

"Does it hurt?"

"No... not really."

"What do you mean by that?"

Zelda sighed. "The stem of the flower, the small spikes on it pricked me, see?" She held up her hand and showed him the scratch on her finger. Link sucked in a deep breath. "Oh Zelda, this can't be good."

Zelda frowned. "I'm ok right now. I'm sure that whatever this is, it will go away."

Link shook his head. "We need to find out what this rose can do. I heard there was an ancient archive buried somewhere in the graveyard."  
>"The graveyard? Why there?" Zelda asked.<p>

"Well, the first time I went to the graveyard as I child, I learned a song that would turn day into night or night into day. When I went back as an adult, I got the hook shot. I heard about a week ago that there was also a hidden archive there. I didn't think of it much then, but now, if the archive has a book that can tell us about that rose, then we should find it."

"Why do you believe it is there? That it isn't just a rumor?" Zelda asked, brushing some of her hair out of her face."

"Because... I got that song and the hook shot there. To me.. anything is possible. That graveyard has tons of secrets and mysteries that still need to be found." Link replied.

Zelda stood up and smiled. "Let's go look then Link." Link smiled back and got up, turning and making his way to the graveyard; with Zelda tagging behind.

A few hours of shoving tombstones to the side, Link finally found a hole that he confirmed led to an archive.

"How do you know?" Zelda asked, her hands on her hips.

"The ghost told me." Link said, shrugging and jumping into the hole.  
>Zelda sighed. "What did you do as a hobby when you were a child?" She gathered up her dress, and jumped into the whole.<p>

Landing at the bottom, Zelda looked around. The room had grey brick walls and flickering red, green, and blue flames all around. Link was ahead of her, looking down two halls to figure out the best path.

Eventually, with a lot of walking, and Link walking into booby traps (one consisting of spiders, much to Zelda's dislike), They finally made it into a very large and open room. The room was filled to the top with books. The large room was lit up with colorful fire scattered everywhere.

"How are we going to find that book?" Link said, frowning. "This room is way bigger than I thought it would be." Zelda only nodded in agreement.

All the sudden a ghostly figure of a rolly-polly man appeared in front of them. "Hello Hero of Time and Princess of

Hyrule. Welcome to the Archive of the Lost." He said proudly. Link smiled at him.  
>"Hello."Link said. Zelda nodded and greeted him as well.<p>

The man hummed. "What is it you are looking for?" Zelda walked up to him and pulled up her sleeve. "There is a mark of a black flower on my arm. We want to know what it means." The man nodded slowly.  
>"Of course, please wait a moment." He said, before floating off to get the book.<p>

"Ughhhh... can't you guys just sleep like normal people?" A voice said, Zelda looked at Link and saw Navi peeking at them from under Link's hat.

"Hello Navi." Zelda said. "Hey Princess." Navi yawned.

"Goddess Link! you have been up for days, working on your fighting skills, making the village's defense better, and now you have to go into a musty dark room? Can't you let me have an ounce of sleep?" Navi whined, whopping Link on the nose. Link scrunched up his nose and sneezed, while Zelda just laughed at the sight.

"Ah... I'm sorry Navi. You have been so quite for the passed few weeks, I've almost forgotten about you.

Here, I'll put my hat on this desk, you can sleep in it until we are done looking for the book we need. No one will disturb you." Link said, removing his hat and placing it on the small desk next to them. Navi mumbled but flew inside the hat to sleep anyway. Zelda turned to Link and covered her mouth, giggling.

Link tilted his head to the side. "What? What is so funny?" He asked.

Zelda giggled. "Your hair. You have hat hair." Link turned and searched the desk for a mirror. When he found a small hand mirror, he peered at himself. "Oh my goddess!" Link blustered, blushing and frantically trying to fix his hair, causing Zelda to openly burst out laughing. Link fixed his hair and turned to Zelda,

seeing her with a huge smile and laughing so hard. Something Zelda rarely did.

Link reached over and embraced her. Zelda stopped laughing and buried her face in his shoulder.

Link smiled and bent his head down, Zelda complied and lifted hers up. Both shared a kiss, one of which they haven't shared for weeks. Link pulled back after a moment. "I've missed you Zelda." Zelda only blushed and smiled back.

"I"ve missed you too." Link smiled again, and then both turned when they heard the ghost man coming back.

"Oh my." He mumbled, fumbling with his small glasses.

Link immediately let go of Zelda and turned to him. "Is everything alright?" The ghost looked up at him and had a terrified look on his face.

"No... It isn't good at all." He said.  
>Zelda just stared at him. "Why? Did you find out something about the flower?" The man nodded, and fumbled with the book in his hand.<p>

"That Rose... is a Curse."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Curse of the Deadly Rose**

"Wh-What?" Zelda gasped, looking down at her sleeve-covered arm. The man just nodded and murmured to himself as he flipped through the pages of the book he grabbed. "Let me see that." Link said, taking the book from him. He looked at the cover.

"_Deadly Curses and Spells_? This is the book you found it under?" Link said, looking at the floating ghost.

The ghost nodded meekly and rubbed his hands together.

"It is the only book that talks about the Black Rose, also known as a Burakkurozu. There was another book that hinted about it, but nothing more. This Rose... well..." The man rubbed his hands nervously together, while Link flipped to the pages the man had put tabs in.

Link looked at the description and read aloud.

"The Burakkurozu, or Black Rose, can be incredibly deadly. This Rose only appears every hundred years. It is said that the rose can place itself on the surface or under the surface of a Hylian's skin. The rose is often only seen on Hylians, and is very rare. The rose often lays hidden in The Mist. When a Hylian comes in contact with the Mist, the Rose can seep into the Hylian's body and can stay hidden for weeks or even months. When the rose shows itself on the person's body, the Rose is weak at first, but can slowly feed on the person's soul and can get stronger. The Rose often causes delusions and can make the bearer of it go into odd and unusual fits that do not fit the person's usual personality. The Rose is also known for causing disasters and cataclysms wherever the bearer goes. When the Rose is done doing the destruction it wants, it kills the Hylian it is in. It very rarely leaves the bearer alive."

Link slowed down when he reached the end and looked up.

Zelda was deathly pale, Navi (who had left Link's hat) was hovering over Zelda, and the man was watching dimly.

"Is... is there any cure?" Zelda asked quietly. Link searched that page, then quickly turned the page.  
>He scanned the next page, seeing a picture of the Black Rose, and some more paragraphs.<p>

"Here," Link said, "The Rose can stay inside the persons body for years if it chooses, often the Rose will leave after a few months, but it has been quite uncommon...There... is no known cure..." Link said quietly after a few pauses. Zelda stumbled, faintly murmuring to herself. The man quickly slid a chair under her before she collapsed into it.

"no... this can't be..." Zelda said, one hand covering her face. "I..." Zelda stayed silent. Link put the book down on the desk and bent down in front of her. "Zelda..." He reached over and clasped onto her one hand that was laying in her lap.

"The book says that the person can receive the Black Rose if they come in contact with the Mist. Did you touch it while we were leaving the Castle?"

Zelda sat for a moment thinking. "I... Well... Remember when that monster attacked me and shoved me down

when I tried to protect the woman and her child?"

Link bit his lip. "How could I forget? I still hate myself for not moving faster." Zelda just placed a hand on his. "It wasn't your fault. Anyway... I think when that monster ripped off part of the skin on my arm... maybe some of the Mist that surround those monsters must have gotten inside me..." Zelda frowned. Link scowled.

"How could I have been so stupid? I was suppose to protect you! Instead I..." Zelda was just about to try to calm him down, but she didn't have the chance when he turned and stared at her.

"We will find a cure. The book said there was no known cure... which means that no one has found the cure yet. But I will find it for you Zelda." He said. Zelda gave him a faint smile.

"Oh Link... Thank you." Link smiled and cupped her face with his hands. "Of course, my Princess."

Zelda blushed and then looked down, at her hands in her lap. Link stood up and turned to the man.  
>"Is there a book on the Mist?" He asked. The man bowed quickly and hurried away to search for it.<p>

A few minutes later, the man reappeared, holding a dark purple covered book. He flipped it open and handed it to Link. Link looked down and read about the Mist out loud.

"The Mist is caused when two Gitarmurk Flowers, Also known as Gate Keepers, are brought together. The Two flowers cause a tremor and can unlock the gates that lead to the Realm of the Forgotten The Mist is the first to escape the Realm and can often surround the area it escapes to in a matter of minutes.

"The Mist is incredibly deadly. Breathing in the Mist can kill a person instantly. Touching the Mist can damage the skin and can leave it dead and limp for weeks, Rarely, a Rose called Burakkurozu, or Black Rose, can escape from the Mist and place itself on the skin that came in contact with the Mist. The Rose is very deadly."

Link frowned. "You would think that if it was talking about the Mist and the Rose, that it would explain it more than seperating the facts into two different books." Zelda nodded and stood up.

"I really hope that we can get rid of the Mist and the Black Rose."

Link turned to her, a look of determination on his face. "We will Zelda." Zelda only nodded.  
>Link then turned to the man.<p>

"I think it is time we get going. Can you help us leave this place? I found my way here by following one of your servants, but I fear that this is a bigger labyrinth then I am use to."

The man nodded and quickly hovered away to lead them out. Link took a hold of Zelda's hand and walked after the man. Zelda followed behind, still shaken up about what they had learned.

_What if there is no cure?_ Zelda thought. _What if this curse kills me? What will happen to this kingdom?_

_To the people?_ These thoughts rushed through Zelda as they made their way out of the maze and back into Kakariko Village.

Brushing the dirt off of her skirts as soon as she and Link had left the area under the ground, Zelda turned to Link.

"What now? where do we start?" Link rubbed his chin as he looked around.

"I think we should go back to the Castle."

"What?" Zelda gasped. "Why on earth would we do that? The Mist is there!" Link nodded firmly.

"I know it is, but I have a feeling that because the Mist gave you the Rose, perhaps it can somehow take it back."

Zelda just frowned. "I don't really like that idea, but I fear it is the only way."  
>Link nodded, then walked over to her and kissed her. Their lips locked together quickly and Zelda's eyes widened for a moment, before slowly sliding closed. Link pulled away after a moment and hugged her tightly.<p>

"Zelda I WILL find a cure for you! I love you and I will not let a curse take you away from me!" Link said,

almost sounding angry. Zelda only buried her face in his shoulder and murmured.

"... Thank you Link."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Black Mist**

Leaving the people of Hyrule Town behind to fend for themselves in Kakariko Village was not at all what Zelda wanted. Link had taken her to the inn to gather some supplies, but Zelda could only stand over her small empty bag quietly.

"Zelda, do you think-" Link started, walking into her room; stopping when he saw her just standing over her bed.

"Zelda? Is something wrong?" Zelda picked up the tip of the bag and held it up. "No, nothing is wrong, I just Th-"

Suddenly she gasped and dropped the bag, clutching her arm.

"Zelda!" Link rushed over to her. Zelda had tears in her eyes as she removed her hand and pulled down the sleeve of her dress. The rose had stabbed her with its small thorns again. Small trails of blood trickled down her arm.

Link turned and grabbed some bandages from a small kit in the corner of the room. "Hold on!" An edge of fright was heard in his voice as he rushed back to her and quickly bandaged her up. Zelda kept a passive face the whole time.

"Zelda? are you ok? I'm so sorry this is happening to you." Link said looking up at her face. He gaped slightly.

Zelda's pupils were trimmed with red. Link straightened up and took her face in his hands.

"Zelda?" He asked. Zelda swung her hand forward, shoving him aside with a force that she could never have without using magic. Link stumbled backwards, before gritting his teeth. "Not yet... i'm not going to lose you to this flower just yet!" He yelled as he rushed forward, embracing Zelda and planting his lips on hers. Zelda gave a muffled surprise, her eyes wide open.

After a few seconds, the red around her eyes disappeared, and Zelda's legs gave out from under her. Link quickly supported her weight on him while he leaned back to look at her.

"Zelda?" Zelda shook her head and blinked. "Link? What happened?" Link only frowned. "The flower is starting its madness early. You were already possessed by something a few minutes ago. Zelda's eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I...No..." She then gasped and looked down at her arm again. She stared in shock. One of the petals from the rose was gone.

"It... is already starting..." She whispered. Link reached down and held her arm up to look.

"Zelda... I will do whatever I can to save you before this rose loses all its petals. I promise." Zelda only moved away from him, a hand still placed gently over her mouth. With her rose covered arm, she grabbed the bag with her hand and moved to the closet.

Using both hands, she grabbed an assortment of garbs and stuffed them into the bag. Then she reached into a corner of the closet and grabbed a very familiar outfit.

"Sheik..." Link gasped. In Zelda's hands was the very garb that she had worn to disguse herself as a guy a long time. The outfit was a bit dusty, but the large red eye was still visible on the chest. Zelda looked down at it and smiled softly.

"I don't think that I could move very well in a dress. It would be easier if I wore this." Link only nodded.

Zelda looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" He asked.  
>"I need to change Link." Zelda laughed. Link blushed and turned around. "R-right... I'll be outside the inn." He said, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.<p>

Standing in front of the inn, Link took off his hat and scratched the back of his head. The wind blowing softly on

Link as he lifted his head and let the wind blow his bangs back.

_Zelda... I promise with my life, that I will do whatever I can to make things better. I won't stop til I fix it._

Link sighed and turned back towards the inn. Walking inside, he fixed his hat back on his head and went into the room he shared with some soldiers.

Kirno was sitting on his bed, looking out the window. When he heard Link enter, he turned and nodded to him.

Link nodded back. He turned and grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Turning to leave, he was startled when Kirno spoke.

"So you are taking the Princess somewhere?" Link turned and looked at him. "How do you know?" "Please, I am one of the Princess's best personal guards. Of course I will know if something is happening to her."

Link looked down. "I'm going to save her." Kirno just stood up and place a hand heavily on Link's shoulder.

"Protect her Link. Don't let anything hurt our Princess." Kirno said gruffly. Link nodded and turned to leave.  
>Link turned his head and said over his shoulder, "I will." Then he left the room.<p>

Link walked back outside and saw Zelda, now dressed up as Sheik. She looked completely like a man again. She had short blond hair with her bandage looking bandana (or hat, I don't know what to call it).

"Zelda..." Zelda turned and looked at him, Link was surprised that even her eye color was changed. Her eyes were bright red, just like they were before.

"Is the red eyes really necessary?" Link asked, walking closer to her. Zelda looked at him and pulled down the mask covering her mouth.

"I want to keep my appearance the same as before." Link just nodded. "I guess I have to accept it. Before we go however..." Link looked around suspiciously. "I hope no one thinks this looks gay." He said.

"What looks gay?" Zelda asked, confused. Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist and kissed her passionately.

Zelda (Sheik) wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. After a moment she leaned back and smiled.

"You were right." Zelda said.  
>"What?"<br>"It probably looked gay." She said, looking to the side. Link followed her eyes and saw a few confused people watching them. Link laughed.

"You are probably right."

Zelda just smiled before leaving Link and grabbing her small bag on the ground. Tying it on her belt, she reached up and put her mask back on her face. She turned and looked at Link. "Ready to go?" She asked. Link nodded and whistled. A neigh was heard as Epona ran up to him, after running passed a few fences and even knocking one over. She stopped so close to Link that Zelda feared she would run him over.

Link patted Epona and whispered soothing words. On top of Epona's head sat Navi.

"Come on you love birds! We need to fix Zelda up!" Navi chimed. Zelda gave a short laugh before stepping up to Epona. Link hopped onto her and got into the saddle. Turning to the side, Link reached down and Zelda grabbed his hand. He pulled her up and Zelda sat down behind him.

Navi flitted into Link's hat and settled inside. Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's waist and held on.

"Ready when you are." She said. Link turned Epona around. 

"Go Epona!" Link said, pushing his feet into her sides. Epona let out a neigh and rushed forward, out of Kakariko Village.

On their way to the castle, Zelda leaned closer to Link's back and sighed.

"This is going to be dangerous Link. The Mist has probably surrounded the whole castle by now."  
>"I know Zelda, But we must get rid of this rose." He said.<p>

Zelda looked down, her red eyes misty. "What if we can't get rid of it?" Link gritted his teeth.

"We will Zelda. We will." Zelda rested her chin on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
>"Even if we get rid of it, there is still Saridin to deal with." Link's eyebrows furrowed together as Epona rushed through Hyrule Field.<p>

"I will defeat him. I won't let anyone destroy the peace in Hyrule. I will do it for the people, and for you Zelda."  
>Zelda gave a faint smile. "Thank you Link."<p>

Link didn't answer as they slowly got closer to the castle, the faint black mist looming overhead.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Taking a Step into the Darkness**

Entering the Castle had been incredibly difficult for Zelda and Link to do. The Mist had spread even more in the past few days, and it had been almost impossible to get to the secret exit to the castle. The Mist was clinging to everything, and often Zelda and Link would have to crawl to get to their destination. When they finally reached the inside of the tunnel to the castle, Zelda sighed with relief and pulled off her mask that was covering her face.

Her bright red eyes took a look at the area. The mist hadn't reached most of the tunnel, so only bits of Mist could be found on the edges or seeping through cracks. The small amount of Mist didn't seem like much of a threat, so Zelda was able to relax her stiff muscles. Link walked up from behind her and pulled his collar down off his mouth.

"Finally got in here." He said.

Zelda nodded. "But we aren't done yet, the Mist started in the castle, which means it will be way worse in here than out there." Link pulled out his sword and shield. "We will probably come across alot of Monsters, better to be safe then sorry."

Zelda nodded again and attached some needles in between her knuckles. The tips were slightly purple. Link gave her an odd look.

"It's poison." Zelda said, before walking forward, down the tunnel. Link followed closely next to her. Both walked for a good 30 minutes before they finally entered the chamber room where Link had first seen Zelda. The Mist,

for some unknown reason, had left that room, leaving only bits of light Mist above them. The small garden Zelda had tended to so well, was now withered and dead. The room looked like the living dead had thrived in it. It was a complete mess.

Zelda looked straight forward towards the small window and gasped. The window had been covered by tons of

prickly large vines. The vines shot in and out of the window, and place right in the center of the big mess, sat a black rose. The Black rose was closed, into a tight little bud, but still quite visible from where they stood.

"That's the-" Link gaped. Zelda placed the poison-covered needles in a small metal box on her side and looked down. She then pulled off her gauntlet and pulled up her sleeve. The black rose on her hand was glowing an odd silver color. She took a step forward, and it glowed slightly lighter.

"The rose on my hand must be linked to the one on the wall somehow." She said, walking slowly towards the wall.

Link raised his hand. "Wait! Be careful Zelda." He put his sword and shield away and rushed after her. Zelda took the steps quietly and stood only a few inches from the black rose on the wall. The rose on her hand was completely silver now, and the rose on the wall started to react too. It slowly opened and turned silver as well. Once the rose was in complete bloom, Zelda just stared at it.

"It's amazing. These two flowers really do have a lot of power in them. I can feel the power of my flower alone, creating more power than you could ever imagine." Link put a hand on her shoulder, startling her from her daze.

"Focus Zelda. We came here to get rid of the flower on your hand."

Zelda nodded. "Right."

She frowned and twisted her hand so the back of her hand was facing the rose on the wall. Pressing the back of her hand to the rose, the rose on her hand suddenly shot out and connected with the rose on the wall. Both Zelda and Link gasped. Both roses connected for what seemed like hours, and seemed to make on odd buzzing noise, much like a bee; when the rose on her hand suddenly pulled itself out of the others grasp. Zelda stumbled back a few steps.

Link reached out to steady her, and both watched as the rose on the wall twisted and hissed. The vines suddenly started to move in all directions. A rumbled shook both Hylians as they watched the vine covered wall leave the area where the window had been. In its place sat a dark looking door. The door had a large mantle above it, with strange writing all over.

Link just stared in awe. Meanwhile, Zelda was looking at the rose on her hand. The rose had gone back under her skin and turned back to black. Zelda felt a tug of pain in her arm and doubled over, gasping. The black rose suddenly twitched under her skin, the vines began to move on her arm. The rose slowly slide left, until it appeared on her palm. The pain stopped, and the rose and vines stopped moving. The rose was now placed on her palm.

Link had turned when she gasped and was at her side immediately. Both had watched when the rose moved.

"This rose has a mind of its own." Zelda said, wincing. "It does, now let's get rid of it. Come on." Link helped her up, and slowly walked through the door.

One minute he was in the Castle's room, the next he was in pitch darkness. He turned and looked around. It felt like he was in a large pitch black room. He felt an odd breeze on his face that felt dry and smelled faintly of blood. It was likely that it was the realm from which Saridin and his dragon has lived in, but Link couldn't be sure.

He then turned back towards the door when he heard a thud. The door seemed to be connected to nothing, just floating in blackness. Zelda was standing at the entrance, rubbing her nose.

"Come on Zelda." Link said, beckoning her. Zelda shook her head. "I can't, the flower won't let me."

"What do you mean it won't let you?"  
>She turned and looked at the rose on the wall, still leaning outward, searching for its mate.<p>

"The flower on my hand won't leave the other one. I can't get through the door, it is like there is a invisible wall blocking me."

Link walked back through the door and stared at the flower on the wall. "What should we do?" He asked, he leaned forward to inspect the rose. Suddenly the rose turned slightly in its small spot, and it almost seemed to be looking at Link.

He cocked his head, staring at it in confusion.

"Link." Zelda said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Put your hand on the rose." Link spun and looked at her. "What?"  
>"Put your hand on the rose. These roses are like mates, once they get back together, they don't want to be separated Perhaps if that rose can get on you, it will let me through, because it will be with its mate." Zelda said, motioning to both roses as she spoke.<p>

Link nodded slowly and moved his hand towards the rose. The Rose twitched and seemed to stare at him intensely. 

Once Link's hand was only a few centimeters from it, the rose suddenly vanished, vines and all. Link jerked back and then suddenly yelled. The Triforce vanished and the black rose appeared on the back of his hand. The vines slowly curled up his arm, and went under the skin. Still visible, the rose moved again, causing Link to gasp as it placed itself on Link's palm.

After a few seconds, Link stood up and wiped at his forehead Not noticing Zelda's hand on his shoulder, Link turned and faced his palm at her. She looked at it and inhaled.

"Amazing."  
>"Not amazing. These flowers are dangerous. You remember what we read about them don't you?" He asked.<p>

"I know... but maybe there is more to them then we think. Maybe these flowers have something good in them."

Link just frowned and faced the dark door. "Let's see if we can go through." He took a step forward and entered the dark realm as quickly as he did the first time. Zelda took a tentative step forward, and put her hand out. She waited to see if she would crash against an invisible wall, but was surprised and relieved when she managed to pass through the door with ease. 

Link smiled and grabbed her rose-free hand with his hand. Zelda smiled, and both of them slowly made their way through the darkness that descended on them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Still don't own Legend of Zelda characters, so stap asking meh!... yeahh im just talking to myself here aren't i?**

**Chapter 17: Strategies**

Zelda and Link spent many hours walking in the dark realm. They could see each other clearly,

thanks to a small light Orb Zelda had created. But seeing ahead was difficult. The orb floated slowly between them, their hands still linked together. Link had his sword in his rose-covered hand and Zelda had poison needles in her hand.

Neither said a word, for fear that they might not hear if a predator got near. Zelda, still dressed as sheik, glanced around and narrowed her eyes, trying to see farther than was possible with the small glowing orb. Link had a frown glued on his face as he tried to see farther as well.

Suddenly when Zelda took another step forward, she heard a clink of her boots hitting metal.

Both looked down and suddenly a small long path started glowing a bright yellow. The narrow path,

continued to go forward, beckoning them to continue on that path (I don't know how to describe it, so just think of the yellow brick road from Wizard of Oz... just in a dark place... and not bricky XD).

Both turned and looked at each other and nodded. Letting go of their hands, Zelda traded her needles for her large golden bow and arrows, and Link pulled his Hylian shield off of his back.

After walking for a few minutes on the path, they came to the end of the small path. They looked on ahead and saw a few blue glowing orbs surrounding a blood colored door. Coming up to the door, Link turned and looked at her.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Zelda replied, shifting the bow in her hand. Link turned towards the door and exhaled, before shoving the door open and entering.

Both blinked as they came into a bright room. Once their eyes adjusted, Zelda and Link looked around the room. It looked much like a Throne room meant for a King. There was black chandeliers dangling above, with large bright red candles on top. Pillars stood all around the room, with odd and dark inscriptions on them. At the end of the room was a large and dark mass sitting at the top of a large wide staircase. Link took a step forward to look around more, when his boot created a loud echo in the room.

The large mass suddenly stirred and then a large head rose from it. It was Saridin's dragon, Sakin.

Link immediately crouched in an attack position. The dragon blinked slowly, its large red beady eyes staring intensely at Link. Zelda positioned herself behind Link, and arrow strung on her bow.

Sakin stood up and stretched her large wings. The wings slide against the sides of the Room, which was a good 200 feet wide and 200 feet tall. Sakin twisted her body so she was facing the two. The whole time, not a sound had been made in the room. Sakin finally raised her muzzle and roared. The room shook, but Link and Zelda held their ground. Sakin then took a step down the large wide staircase and almost looked amused.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Hylian's would venture into my lair." Sakin said, shocking both Zelda and Link.

"She talks?" Zelda gasped. Link only frowned. Sakin laughed, a mix of laughter and growl.

"I suppose I haven't introduced myself properly. I am Sakin, Leader of all Monsters. A pleasure, I am sure." She said, Her dark scales reflecting the blood colored light. She stopped walking and stood a 100 feet from Zelda and

Link. Her tail twitched and swung back and forth as she took in the sight.

"Where is Saridin?" Link finally demanded.

"Why do you assume he is here?" She asked. Link glared. "I assure you, I have no clue where he is. I am not his slave, I do as I please." Sakin said simply. She lifted a claw and inspected it.

Link stood up slightly. "Well then we will have to just take you down first." Sakin looked even more amused. "Didn't you come here to find a cure for the Burakkurozu?"

Zelda gasped and Link's eyes widened. "How did you-" Zelda started.

"Please. It is obvious, why else would you come here?" Sakin said, showing her fangs as she attempted a grin (not exactly attractive on a dragon... except Toothless from How to Train your Dragon -giggles- XD).

Link straightened himself. "Where can we find the cure?" He asked. Sakin lowered her face so she was eye level with them. "Why, the cure is with Saridin of course. But it will be impossible to get it from him without killing him first."

"Then I will be sure to help him quicken his trip to the grave." Link said. Sakin laughed. "Oh? You are such a funny Hylian. No one can defeat Saridin. Especially a small hero like yourself."

Link frowned and glanced back at Zelda. Zelda had an arrow trained on Sakin, who seemed to take no notice. Link looked back at Sakin.

"I have no doubt in my power. Will you let us go? Or will we have to fight you?" Link said.

Sakin roared. "Please." She said, the dark doors slamming shut behind them.

"I won't let you go that easily." She took a step forward and roared.

Zelda shot an arrow at her quickly, which she simply turned her head and let hit slide passed her cheek. Link ran towards her and slashed at her legs. Sakin bellowed and shifted her weight on her back legs, before swinging her front claws downward. Link jumped back at the last second, watching as Sakin's front claws smashed into the ground under them. The cement cracked and Link stumbled to regain his balance, which Sakin took to her advantage.

Turning to the left, with the help of her wings to quicken her movement, Sakin swung her tail and hit Link square in the chest. Link gasped, spit flying out of his mouth, before he flew backwards and crashed into a pillar.

Zelda yelled and shot another arrow at Sakin. Sakin ducked her head and roared at Zelda, rushing forward like an enraged bull. Zelda leaped into the air and landed on a chandelier. Sakin lifted her head and grabbed the chandelier with her jaws. Zelda jumped off and used teleportation to warp to another chandelier across the room.

Sakin roared in angry and swung her wings outward, snapping all the chains holding the many chandeliers scattered around the room. Zelda warped again and appeared next to Link. Link was on his knees and gritting his teeth, struggling to get up.

"Are you ok?" Zelda asked quickly. "I'm fine." Link gritted his teeth, one eye closed as he looked up at Sakin. Sakin snapped her wings shut and lifted her muzzle, roaring.

"Give up! I will always win!" Zelda whirled around on her heels and shot another arrow at Sakin.

The arrow hit and stuck in between a few of her scales. Sakin roared in pain and twisted her head.

She found the arrow lodged into her scales and tried grabbing it with her teeth to break it free.

She clearly wasn't worried about Link or Zelda attacking her at all. A big mistake. Link used the rest of his energy to stand up and pull out a large silver crystal with a bright red flame in the middle. Using Din's Fire, fire swarmed around him and he let out a battle cry as he swung one hand down, sending large amounts of fire straight towards Sakin. Sakin turned and roared. The fire engulfed her and she lifted her head over the fire and roared.

The moment her mouth was open, Zelda shot a light arrow into her mouth. Sakin's eyes widened and she bellowed in pain. She lifted her wings out from her sides to try to blow away the fire with wind, but it was in vain.

The light arrow was working its magic on the darkness, and her wings started to get flaming light holes in them.

Sakin roared and light came streaming out of her jaws.

"NOOO!" She roared, the light got brighter, and both Link and Zelda shut their eyes tightly together.

Heat pricked at their skin as they heard more roars of pain and the sparks of fire.

A moment after the sounds subsided, Link and Zelda opened their eyes. Sakin had vanished into the light and the fire had gone down almost immediately. Small flames flickered on curtains and bits of the ground as both of them stood up.

"You did it Link." Zelda sighed with relief.

"No," Link said, turning to her. "WE did it."  
>Zelda smiled and hugged him tightly.<p>

Link hugged her back and then turned to look around the room. "We got rid of one threat, but there are still two more that we have to deal with. The roses and Saridin."

Zelda nodded. "I know we can do it Link."  
>Link smiled at her and grasped her hand tightly. "Then let's go."<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Darkness Decends (did I use this name already? nahh.. I don't think so)**

Zelda and Link rushed through the Dark Realm, focused on searching for Saridin.

"Where do you think he could be?" Zelda asked, as she trotted next to Link.  
>"I don't know, he could be anywhere."<p>

"We don't have time to search everywhere Link. The Mist is sure to escape from the Town and cover all of Hyrule."

Link stopped his sprint and looked up. Zelda stopped next to him.

"I know." Link said. "But right now, until we get a lead on where he is, we can't just assume he isn't hidding here."

Zelda sighed and stretched her arms. "Well I think we have enough time to rest for tonight. I know that you have the strength to fight for days without rest, but I do not."

Link ducked his head. "Of course. I'm sorry Zelda, I did not even think that all this would tire you."

Zelda just smiled and took off her mask and bandanna, her blonde hair that was braided swinging along her back.

"It's ok Link. Just give me a few minutes rest, and we can keep going." Link nodded and sat down next to her. She rested her head on his chest, and Link wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer. It wasn't cold in the Realm, but it had such an eerie and dark feeling to it, that no one could feel safe being in the place alone.

Zelda immediately fell asleep against Link. Link smiled softly at her. Her blonde bangs where scattered acrossed her forehead in the most adorable anime way. He reached down and tucked a long piece of hair behind her ear.

He sighed and looked around._ I hate that I dragged her into this. I don't want her to get hurt._ He kept his eyes locked into the darkness. There was not a sound heard. Most people might be scared to be in a pitch black area and not hear a sound. Link was not most people. He enjoyed adventure and loved to be able to fight monsters and protect anything he could. He almost felt peaceful in the dark, gloomy place. But he also knew that it wasn't the right place for him.

An hour later, Link finally shook Zelda's shoulders carefully.

"Zelda... Zelda we should get moving." He whispered softly to her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. Yawning, Zelda sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Did you sleep?" She asked him.

"Of course not." Link replied.  
>"Link!" Zelda admonished him. "You need to get as much sleep as you can."<p>

Link leaned towards her and smiled. "You said so yourself, I can last days without the need to sleep.  
>Which is what I am going to do. I will sleep when Hyrule is in peace."<p>

Zelda just frowned and reached down to grab her mask. Link put a hand on her's when she touched the mask. She looked back at him. "What is it?" She asked.

"Before you put on the mask..." Link started, then leaned forward and planted his lips on hers. Zelda's eyes widened for only a second, before she smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her body into him and the kiss deepened. Link could only sigh as he kissed her.

She always smelled like strawberries and flowers, no matter how sweaty she could get after a battle.

Her lips were always so soft against Link's hard and chapped ones.

Link pulled away first, but kept his face only an inch from hers.  
>"I'm sorry for dragging you into this Zelda." He said. Zelda just cocked her head.<p>

"Why do you think you dragged me into this?"

"Well... If I hadn't brought that flower to you, the Realm wouldn't have been opened. And if it hadn't been open, you wouldn't have gained that rose on your hand. And then you wouldn't have to be risking your life to defend Hyrule. It is my job, and I should have been protecting it fro-" Zelda put her hand on his lips, stopping him.

"Link," She said. "You never dragged me into this. You didn't know what the flowers could do if they came in contact. The black rose appeared on me because I wasn't careful enough to not let any of the Mist come in contact with me. I came with you because I wasn't going to let you fight Saridin alone. Link, I chose to do this, you should not blame yourself."

Link looked away, a tear escaping his eyes, despite him trying to hid it. Zelda reached over and wiped away the tear. Link looked back, his eyes misty, but a big smile on his face.

"Link, you do not need to worry about me, we can protect each other, and that is what makes us strong." Zelda said. Link put a hand on her cheek and smiled bigger.

"Thank you Zelda. I love you."

"I love you too Link." Zelda responded. Both shared another kiss, before they stood up and got ready to continue their journey.

Zelda left her mask and bandanna off, tucking them into a pocket. Now that Zelda's face was exposed,

she looked more feminine then with the mask on, despite still looking like a man with her sheik outfit on.

Both walked a good 2 hours before confronting a large black door. The door had two large statues on both sides of it. The statues were large men clad in bright red armor. They had large bat wings on their backs, and both carried a large sword and shield. The shield had the symbol of a large Raven on them. The raven was holding a large black rose, with blood dripping from its beak.

Zelda shivered when she saw it. Link reached down and grasped her hand firmly. Zelda turned and gave him a nervous smile, before both of them pushed the large door open and entered. Zelda gasped and Link inhaled sharply.

Neither were expecting what they saw...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Ultimate Power**

Dark swarms of Mist flew all around the room. The room was huge, bigger than Zelda's castle was.

Mist clung to blood red curtains, dark stone pillars, and all around the cement ground. Large windows were scattered around the room. Each window was stained in red and each had an unknown figure in them.

Placed at the end of the room was a window much larger than the others. it created an arc at the top and in the center of it, was a large man. Zelda and Link gasped at it. The man in the glass was Saridin.

He looked much younger in it then he did when Link encountered him. His hair was cropped around his ears, and he had a much more thin and stern face. He had a sword placed on his shoulders and his other hand was outstretched.

In his hand, sat a black rose.

Zelda gasped and fell to the ground, clutching her arm. The black rose was glowing on her palm.

"Zelda!" Link yelled, startled. He reached towards her, but his hand immediately crushed against what appeared to be an invisible wall. "Zelda!" Link yelled again, smashing his hand against the invisible wall. Zelda cringed as the flower glowed even brighter. She turned and looked at Link, despair in her eyes.

When she noticed that Link seemed to be hitting something, she reached out and her hand landed against the wall as well. Her eyes widened.

"What? What is- Ahhh!" She cried out as the rose turned red and the stem pricked her. She used her other hand to pull back her sleeve. Drops of blood all around her arm trickled downward.

"Zelda!" Link yelled, seeing her in pain. Neither could hear each other, and Link stared at her with determined eyes. Yanking his sword out of its sheath, Link slammed the blade against the wall. The wall seemed to shudder, but did nothing more.

Link struck at it again and again, still the wall would do nothing. He scowled in frustration and lifted his sword with both hands over his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said calmly. Link turned around and saw Saridin hovering in front of his window. Zelda looked up as well and stared at him.

"And why not?" Link growled. Saridin just grinned.

"If you break that force field, it will kill both of you instantly. Both of you are no longer together,

you are trapped in your minds. Your bodies have followed you, but otherwise, breaking the field will cause a force that can kill you both instantly.

"Why have you done this?" Zelda cried out, Link saw that she was talking to Saridin, but could hear no words from her side.

"Simple, oh dear princess. I want to see how much you can overcome without your precious lover."  
>Zelda just stared at him confused.<p>

"What will that accomplish?" She asked. "Why the satisfaction of watching my two enemies suffer of course." Saridin said, grinning.

"This castle isn't just a normal castle. It is the Castle of Nightmares. When you entered,

you were separated from your partner. There are many trials in this castle, that you alone, must overcome. Fail to do so will kill you. Of course, I doubt you will survive anyway, but I have always enjoyed a good show."

"How dare you! Fight me like a real man! And let Zelda go!" Link yelled, crouching in an attack position.

Saridin laughed. "I brought you both here to see how how much you can withstand. This castle tests strength, courage, and wisdom. If you survive, then I shall battle you."

Link shrieked and ran towards him, swinging. His sword hit another force field. Saridin only grinned,

showing black, jagged teeth.

"You will never survive this place foolish Hero and Princess. You both shall die, and the world above shall be mine!" Saridin ended the sentence with a roar of laughter, before vanishing in thin air.

His laughter still echoed as Zelda stood up, still shaking from the rose's attack, and turned to look at Link. Her eyes were filled with fear. She reached out and placed her hand on the force field.

Link tried to give her a reassuring look, but failed as a tear fell from his eye. He reached out and placed his hand in front of Zelda's. Tears brimmed in Zelda's eyes and she tried to give him a small smile.

"We will live through this Link, have faith." Zelda whispered, before turning and looking at a door that opened.

"I will find you Zelda... I will always find you." Link murmured, turning and facing a door that opened on his side.

Both took in a deep breath, before entering the doors, which slammed shut behind them.

**Zelda's Trial**

Entering the dark room, Zelda blinked hard and looked around her surroundings. The room was bedroom small. The walls were red. Sitting in the center of the room, was a small round table. Zelda walked up to the table and saw a small silver key on it. Zelda picked it up and looked up. She gasped. The walls, once bare, now had dark black doors next to each other, all around the entire room.

The doors each had a large red eye placed on top. All the eyes watched Zelda's ever move. Zelda struggled to not shudder. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

_I'm sure that if I make the wrong choice and pick the wrong door, I'll be dead. I need to figure out what door it is..._ She took in another deep breath and concentrated on the room. She could feel a tingling in her hand. She felt the rose writhe on her palm. She opened her eyes and looked at it.

The rose, still red, was leaning out of her hand, and seemed to be pointing at a door. She turned her hand slowly until the rose was facing the same way her fingers were.

Looking up, Zelda saw that the rose was pointing towards a door.

_Could that be the right door?_ She looked down at the rose, which seemed to be insisting that she try that door.

_Link said that the rose was dangerous. It could be leading me into a trap_. Zelda frowned and focused hard on what she should do. She brought her hand up to her face.

"I'll listen to you, small rose." She whispered to the rose. Walking up to the door, she put the key in the lock, and slowly turned it. Zelda cringed when she heard a click. Reaching towards the doorknob with shaky hands, Zelda slowly turned the knob. Air hissed and whirled passed her face as she opened the door. The eye above the door screamed a high pitch wail and vanished.

Zelda sighed with relief, detecting no more danger... at least in that room. She moved her hand up again and

smiled.

"Thank you Rose. Perhaps the books and Link are wrong about you." The rose just sank back into her skin, and glowed a dimmer red.

Taking in a deep breath, Zelda entered the next room. Zelda gasped as she fell and stumbled to the ground that was 5 feet from the door. Standing up, Zelda turned and looked around the room. It looked much like the Forest Temple, one of the many temples that Zelda, as sheik, had helped Link with.

The room was dark, minus the bright red, green, blue, and purple flames that lit it up. Zelda took a step forward,

just as a large skeleton spider flung itself off the roof and in front of Zelda. Zelda screamed and fell backwards. The spider just swung left and right slowly, before twitching and turning around, leaving her to face its back. Zelda sucked in a deep breath and stood up, shakily.

_Just a spider... just a spider._ Zelda reached into her pocket and took out a poison needle. The spider twitched again and turned to face her. Zelda knew that the Spider wasn't much of a threat, seeing how its kind would simple turn back and forth, yet Zelda still shivered. She HATED spiders.

The moment the spider turned away, Zelda flung her hand forward, launching the needle right into the back of the spider. The spider hissed and fell off its strand of web, its body crumbling from the spread of the poison. It then disappeared into a small green fire.

Zelda sighed with relief and pulled out another needle before ascending down the stairs.

_Just to be safe._ She thought.

She didn't know what her nightmares truly had in store for her...

**Still don't own these guys, and I will let you know that some of these trials I had help with. I had some people give me great ideas, so i hope you enjoy the trials :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Greatest Fears**

**Link's Trial**

Link entered a small round room with doors covering every inch of it. The room had a dark shade of blue coming from the small windows that would show nothing but darkness. Link was confused why darkness could make the room blue, but he didn't bother thinking about it for too long.

Seeing a key laying on a small metal table in the center of the room, Link picked it up and examined it.

_Hmm... I wonder what door this opens?_ He turned and went to one of the doors. Putting the key in the lock. Link turned it and opened the door. Suddenly a black spot flew out and pinned him to the ground. It was a Hell Hound

The hound bared its teeth at Link and tried to bite at his face. Link moved his arms up and shoved the Hell Hound off of him. The dog slid across the floor before regaining its balance.

Snarling, it ran towards Link, claws scraping the ground. Link yanked out his sword and swung at the beasts neck.

The hound dodged and lunged at his left side. Link twisted around the hound and swung down. It sliced through the hound's front legs. The beasts snarled angrily and turned;

sinking its teeth in Link's leg. Link grunted and twisted his hand before slicing the hounds head off.

The hound burst into flames before disintegrating.

Link was breathing hard as he looked at the open door.

._..Not that one.._.

**Zelda's Trial: First room.**

After throwing dart after dart at tons of spiders that would fall off of the ceiling to attack Zelda,

she finally got down to the center of the room. The small elevator that sat in the middle, surrounded by the colorful flames, was no where to be seen. Zelda sighed and rubbed her arms.

"I don't think it is best to jump down there. It must be a 1000 feet below. What do you think I should do?" She moved her palm up and looked at the rose. The rose suddenly glowed brightly.

Zelda's other hand rushed to her head as she groaned loudly. Pain shot through her body as she fell to one knee.

_The book Link read about the rose is true... at least some of it_. Zelda moaned and clutched at her head.

Pain suddenly shot into her side, causing her to gasp and fall sideways, right into the hole. Zelda's eyes widened as she tried cling to anything that was poking out on the walls around her.

Nothing.

Zelda twirled herself so she was facing down. Wind blew passed her face as she tried to remain calm and figure out how far she was going. After a few seconds, Zelda spotted the ground.

500 feet.

400 feet.

300 feet.

200 feet.

100 feet.

Zelda closed her eyes. The moment she was about to hit the ground, Zelda brought both hands up to her face. Her eyes snapped opened and she vanished into a small dust cloud.

She then appeared on the ground, crouched into an attacking position. Zelda sighed with relief and stood up. She looked around the room. The pain from the Rose was subsiding, but still hurt.

The room was round, much like the room where she first began. There were plain gray walls, with odd colored walls in between. Zelda turned to look around the room. She spotted a long corridor on her left side, and made her way towards it. Her side burned with every step, but Zelda refused to take notice of it.

After walking for what seemed like hours, Zelda realized that she seemed to be making no progress.

The door was just as far as it had been when she first entered the corridor.

"What the...?" Zelda stopped and just stared at it.  
>"What kind of trick is this?" She said.<p>

Suddenly she doubled over in pain. The rose was sending wave after wave right into her. She winced and looked back up at the door. The door was wavering and seemed to be moving along the walls and ceiling. the door moved passed her and Zelda faintly reached out to grab at it. The door continued moving.

Zelda started to see dark spots of red and black. She crouched into a fetal position and screamed.

"STOP IT!" She cried out. after a few seconds of laying on the ground with her arms over her head,

Zelda sat up slowly. She heard a buzzing in her ears and opened her eyes slowly. The room was back to normal. The door remained still and connected to the wall at the end. Standing up slowly, Zelda noted that the rose was no longer glowing, and her sides didn't hurt as much.

She walked towards the door and realized that she was making progress this time.

"It must be the rose... it is causing delusions already... Next is disasters..." Zelda whispered to herself.  
>She looked down at the rose as she walked down the dim hall. Her face was pale as she shivered.<p>

_The rose is already causing me pain... what will it do next?_ She thought, as she reached the door and opened it.

The moment Zelda entered the room and saw what was in it, her screams filled the entire room.

**Link's Trial. (P.S. First trial begins when he leaves the round room with all the doors... if he finds the right door haha)**

Link tended to his wound on his leg and then looked around for another door to try.

Link went to one door and unlocked it. The moment he opened the door, large tentacles thrusted themselves into the room. Link cried out in surprise and slammed the door closed. Some tentacles still wiggling, trying to get through the door. Link slashed at them until they retreated.

Locking the door, Link turned and studied all the doors slowly.

_I hope Zelda didn't have this much trouble._.. He thought, biting his lip. The eyes above the door watching him intensely.

One door spiked his interest. The frame seemed more damaged then the other doors. The frame was also red, unlike the others, which were black.

_How come I didn't notice the different color before?_ Link thought.

Walking up to the door, Link knocked on it and put his ear to the door. He didn't hear anything. Taking a deep breath, 

Link thrust the key into the lock and twisted it until he heard the faint click.

Turning the knob, Link swung the door open and jumped back, Sword and Shield in hand.

Nothing came from the darkness. Link slowly edged towards it, until he was engulfed into the darkness.

After a few minutes of walking in pitch black, Link came across a large square room.  
>Water was trickling down the sides, and Link walked across the floor, water splashing as he went. <p>

The entire flow was covered in an inch of water.

Link continued to walk forward until he froze in shock.  
>In the middle of the room, sat a large tree.<p>

"Oh no..." Link whispered.

**Can anyone guess where he is before you read the next chapter? hehehe**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Silence is Deadly**

**Zelda's Trial: Boss room**

Zelda could only freeze in shock as the monster slowly turned and lowered itself 100 feet away from her.

_8 Legs..._  
><em>Giant body...<em>  
><em>Covered in fuzz...<em>

Zelda doubled over in shock at the sight. She had to fight a giant Spider. The spider had long hairy black legs that could reach across the large dank room. Broken pillars sat scattered around the room from the giant spider destroying them.

Seeing Zelda, The spider stood up taller so it was almost touching the ceiling (a good 500 feet high)

and gave out a deadly hiss. Bringing one leg up, the spider racked it across the ceiling and slashed right down, towards Zelda. Zelda shook out of her state of shock and quickly jumped sideways.

Gravel and debris flew out from under the long leg's strength and Zelda toppled over as she frantically tried to get away. The spider hissed and lunged after her. With one stride the spider had pinned her under one of its long hairy legs. Zelda cried out as the air was crushed out of her.

_Not yet_... Zelda gritted her teeth and warped away. The spider seemed confused as it turned its body around to look for the intruder. Zelda warped onto one of the broken pillars in a crouched position. Her arms were crossed in front of her face. Swinging her arms to her sides, Zelda had a look of anger across her face.

"I HATE Spiders, and I'm not about to let you get in the way of me protecting my kingdom!" Zelda yelled as she jumped off the pillar and rushed towards the larger-than-normal insect. The spider twirled its body and let out an odd hiss. It shot one of its legs at Zelda. Zelda slide to the side, inches from the leg, and continued forward without losing her momentum.

The spider sent another leg at her, which she nimbly dodged.

Angry, the Spider let out a loud roar and sent two legs hissing right at her. Zelda crouched in a split second and flew into the air. The legs hit and got stuck in the ground crisscrossed. Zelda landed on the legs and then bent her body as she rushed upward, towards the top of the spider's body.

The spider tried to jerk away, but didn't realize that the 4 legs it had shot at Zelda, were now firmly stuck into the ground. With a loud hiss, it started to wiggle its body to escape. Zelda rushed up the legs and landed on its back. Pulling her arm back, A large golden bow with an arrow all set to go materialized into her hands.

With a loud cry, Zelda shot a light arrow right into the large spider's skull. The spider screamed in pain and tumbled down. The legs of the spiders finally managed to get out of the ground. Zelda jumped off the spider's body and sighed.

"Thank the goddess that is over." She said, wiping her head. She made the bow disappear and walked away.

***Bam!*** A large hairy leg hit Zelda square in the back, she gasped and was hurled into a wall. The leg slid down the wall, leaving Zelda to fall off and onto the ground. The breath was knocked out of Zelda as she panted.

Shaking, Zelda sat up and turned around. The spider was hobbling towards her, drool of some sort was trickling down the sides of its jagged mouth. It wasn't pleased.

"Wha-? I thought I killed you!" Zelda gasped. The spider roared and thrust a large leg downwards,  
>right at Zelda. Zelda twisted her body and rolled to the side, only inches from the leg. The bow forming in her hands again, Zelda shot another light arrow quickly into the chin of the creature.<p>

The spider hissed in pain and lunged backwards. The light arrow disappeared, leaving a large glowing hole in its place. Zelda stood up, gritting her teeth at the pain in her entire body. She materialized another arrow on the bow and shot at the spider again. It landed at the side of its mouth. The spider shrieked and slashed a leg at her. Zelda ducked and fitted another arrow on the golden string.

"Take this!" She screamed as she unleashed the arrow. The spider reared up on 4 of its legs and was just about to strike at her again, before the arrow hit it. Right in the heart.

The spider squirmed and roared as it backed into pillars and the wall. It shrieked as fire took its body and it disintegrated.

With a sigh of relief, Zelda collapsed on her side, breathing hard.

"... I hate spiders..." She said, before letting the darkness take her.

**Link's Trial: Boss room**

"Well hello Link." The dark figure painfully resembling Link said, appearing from dark dust.

"Dark Link." Link growled, his sword and shield in hand.  
>Dark Link smirked. "So you remember me? How sweet. You know, I am honored that I get to be one of your nightmares."<p>

Link scowled. "I will fight you and defeat you again! I will continue forward and save Hyrule."

Dark Link laughed. "We will see."

Dark Link lunged at him, a dark sword and shield in hand. Link dodged to the left and struck at Dark's side. Dark dodged as well and struck at Link's face, scratching his cheek. Link hissed and slashed at Dark. Dark lifted up his shield and blocked the attack.

Link thrust his sword forwards, which Dark took advantage of by hopping on top of the sword and smirking at Link (I hate when he does that! x.x)

"Just like old times, huh pal?" Dark taunted, before slicing his sword at Link's head. Link ducked his head and brought his sword back to his body, causing Dark to jump off. Dark twisted his body and slashed at Link's side.

Link quickly brought up his shield and barely protected his side in time. He slide sideways a few inches because of the force of the attack. Link turned and faced Dark. Dark ran towards him and raised his sword above his head.

Link jumped above him and slashed down, striking Dark across the face. Dark vanished into the water.

His laughter could be heard echoing around the room.

"You are still as weak as you were last time Link. A pity really. I was hoping for a challenge." Dark appeared behind him and struck at his back. Link swung around and blocked with his shield. He then swung his sword out and hit Dark again by surprise, causing him to fall into the water yet again.

"Hmmp... That was not bad lowly hero. I didn't think you were that fast. How interesting." Dark's voice echoed.

Dark materialized in front of him again and swung at him again. Link dodged and thrust his elbow out,  
>hitting Dark right in the chest. Dark gasped and flew back a few feet. Skidding on the water, Dark huffed and rushed at him. The moment he was close enough to strike, Dark vanished. Link swung around, breathing hard. Dark appeared above him and thrust his sword downward.<p>

Link caught on quickly and brought his shield over his head. Dark hit the shield spot on, causing the tip of the sword to slide off of the shield and send Dark to the ground. Link crouched down from the blow, while a large splash was heard from Dark's landing.

Dark grunted and started to stand, before a sword was placed on his throat. Dark looked up through his black hair and glared at Link with his bright red eyes.

"You wouldn't. Not to your own shadow." Link frowned and glared at him.

"I would. For Zelda and for Hyrule." Twisting his sword, Link cut off Dark's head. The scene was only gruesome for a second, before Dark vanished into pure dark mist.

Standing up, Link sheathed his sword and tied his shield to his back. Walking up to the door that would lead him out of the room, Link turned his head and looked back. He was breathing hard as Link recalled the first fight he had with Dark. It had been a tough fight the first time, since Link did not know Dark's strategies.

Link knew why fighting Dark was one of his nightmares.  
>It was because of his fear.<p>

_My fear of Darkness. My fear of being taken by the pure evil that has threatened the land for so many years._.. Link thought bitterly. Shaking his head, Link shoved the door open and left the room.

The 2nd trial is about to begin...

**Zelda's Trial: 2nd Room.**

After waking up from being unconscious, Zelda entered the small black door that had appeared on the far end of the wall. Entering to room, Zelda scratched her arm and sighed.

_This rose is getting worse_. Zelda though. Zelda blinked rapidly as large black dots floated in front of her vision. The rose was practically trying to make her blind. Zelda shook her head and continued walking.

"And I was just beginning to think you were a good ro- AHHH!" Zelda slipped on a group of small rocks and fell off the path she was on. She landed a few feet down, into purple smelly water. Zelda stood up and gasped for air.

"Oh, ewww!" Zelda's nose shriveled up as she tried to get the water off her hands, which seemed to be sticking to her.

It wasn't until a long dark shadow appeared not too far away, hidden in the water, that got Zelda's attention.

"What now?" She sighed and pulled out her bow. She aimed at the shadow as it got closer. When it was only a few feet away, it disappeared.

"Wha-?" She looked around quickly in search for its shadow. All the sudden something slippery slipped around her ankle and yanked Zelda under the purple water. Zelda forced her eyes to open as she tried to see what was holding onto her. She almost gasped in shock.

It had seemed as if she was standing in water only a feet or two high, but after she got pulled into the water, the height seemed to get much greater than that.

_It's like I'm in an ocean_. Zelda looked around, bewildered. Remembering the thing hooked to her leg, Zelda looked down and squinted. It was a black serpent. It seemed to be 100 feet long.

It had red tips on the ends of its scales, and fierce blood shot eyes. It had a long pair of sharp talons. It was holding onto Zelda with its tail. Zelda suddenly realized her chest was burning. _I don't want to drown!_ She kicked wildly until the serpent released its grip with a growl the emitted from its chest.. Zelda swam back to the surface, where she gasped out loud.

Bubbles popped all around Zelda as the serpent sliced through the water and rushed towards her. Zelda struggled to pull her bow out of the water and focus on the creature. The serpent hissed and lashed its large red tongue at her. Zelda shot an arrow, and the creature ate it. Zelda just frowned as she realized that the light arrow would not work on this monster.

The serpent reached her, and opened its large jaws as it snapped at her. Zelda pushed her arms forward to swim as fast as she could backwards. The serpent hissed and slid through the water. It grabbed Zelda's ankle with one of its claws and dragged her down into the dark abyss. Zelda held her breath as she thrashed in the serpent's grip.

The serpent let go and swam around Zelda closely. Its beady eyes watching her. When Zelda tried to swim away, it snapped at her, drawing blood from Zelda's arm, which angered the rose. The rose seemed to recoil and vibrated with anger. Sudden green vines traveled all over Zelda's body. After just a second, Zelda had long prickly thorns all over her.

Zelda then swam upward, for air. Every time the serpent tried to grab at Zelda to stop her, it would roar and recoil in pain from being pricked by the Rose's vines. Zelda breached the surface and gasped for air.

"T-thanks little rose... Let's finish this... I do not want to drown." Zelda shuddered before willing herself to take a deep breath and swim back under the waves. The serpent was hissing at her and twisted its body, making it harder to swim straight down.

Blinking hard against the wave after wave of water, Zelda summoned her golden bow, and aimed carefully at the Serpent.

The serpent opened its mouth and roared at her, instantly rushing towards Zelda when it realized her intentions. Zelda quickly shot the arrow straight into the monsters mouth. It immediately recoiled and thrashed wildly.

Zelda struggled to swim away and not get pulled into the thrashing. Her head bobbed above the surface as she gasped for air. Suddenly the long tail whipped out of the water and hit her square in the stomach.

Zelda saw only black, as she slowly floated down, down into the dark deep water. _I... don't want to... drown..._ Was Zelda's last thought, before she was consumed in the dark murky waters.

**Hey guys! Let me know what you are thinking of my story so far! I wrote this years ago and decided to repost it on this account, please let me know what you like :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Legend of Zelda nor its amazing characters... -cough- Link -cough-**

**Chapter 22: Nearing the End**

**Zelda's Trial: Final Room**

Zelda woke up, startling herself as she sat up coughing hard. The odd purple water clinging to her tunic. She looked around to take in the area she was in. Zelda was no longer floating in water,

but on dry land. The room was small and pale green. Vines stuck and poked out of the cracks of the walls.

Zelda stood up and tried to wipe off the water, to no prevail. Zelda turned and spotted a small door at the end of the room. Getting up, Zelda walked over to it and opened it up. A cold rush of air stung her face. Zelda coughed and held up her rose-covered hand to her face as she entered the room.

The chilly room caused her to shiver tremendously as she blinked and looked around. Ice covered brown dead vines that clung to the walls and the ground. Zelda looked around slowly.

"what is this?" She said out loud. In the middle of the room, was a wilted black rose. Zelda walked up to it and touched it. It didn't move.

"It's dead." Zelda whispered to herself. The rose on her hand seemed to reach out towards the dead black rose, but it could not reach it.

_That rose is the leader of all the Burakkurozu. Saridin has weakened our leader and it is hurting us as well. The rose on your mates hand and I are the last remaining roses that are alive._

A quiet voice said, startling Zelda. She looked down at the rose on her hand.

"That was you?" She asked.

_Yes._ The rose responded.

"How can we bring your leader back to life?" Zelda asked.

_My leader can be resurrected when the two remaining roses come in contact and bring forth a power as great as the power the two wielders contain._

"So... I need to find Link then?" Zelda asked quietly.

_Yes.. But you must hurry, even our powers are fading. That is the reason we cannot cause havoc on your's and Link's life like the legends declare we can. We have to hold what little power we still have to help bring our leader back to life._ The rose softly stated.

Zelda looked up, determined. "I will make sure to save you and your leader small rose. I need to find Link right now." Zelda fixed the bandanna on her face, pulled out a few small needles, and rushed towards the door at the end.

_..Hurry._. The rose said faintly.

Zelda shoved the door open with her side as she crashed into it. Standing in the entrance, Zelda looked up and rushed through it.

_Hurry Link.. The trial is almost over, and the lives of the roses as well_...

**Link's Trial: 2nd Room**

Link rushed into a room that was pitch black. Scowling, Link walked slowly until his foot bumped against something that skidded on the ground. Reaching down after it, Link lifted up the long piece and ran his hand along it.

"It feels like wood." Link said, after a few seconds of examining it with his hands, Link confirmed what it was and quickly used din's flame to add a small fire to it. Once the flame picked up, Link turned around and moved the stick to see where he was. The room had a mucky smell to it. The smell was metallic and almost smelled of blood.

Link wandered past broken glass, fallen pillars, and what he didn't want to examine as dead bodies.

"This place is awful.." Link choked, trying not to breath. Even a hero can't be strong all the time,  
>especially in that place.<p>

Link reached a metal door at the end of the room and put his hand on it before a sudden black sword swung and hit the door right above his hand. Link turned without removing his hand from the doorknob and looked at who had almost hit him.

Dark Link was breathing hard, his left arm holding his Shield down as if it weighed more than he could carry. Link jumped away from the door and scowled.

"How are you alive? I cut off your head!" Link said. Dark grinned and turned to him.

"It is going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me Link. I'm your shadow... I'll always be around."  
>Dark laughed and swung his sword at Link. Link ducked under it and elbowed Dark in the ribs. Dark stumbled back and growled.<p>

Link quickly pulled out his sword and shield and bent his knees slightly as he looked at Dark. the small torch forgotten on the ground, emitting a soft glow around the room. Dark lifted his shield over his head, and suddenly threw it at Link as if it was a boomerang. The shield spun towards Link.

Link jumped to the side to dodge it, and turned right when Dark swung his sword at Link's head. Link brought his shield up and Dark's sword hit his shield with a large clank. Sparks flew as Link twisted his body and slashed at Dark's side. Dark jumped up and landed on Link's sword, crouching and giving him a toothy grin.

"And I thought you'd remember this the last time we fought. Which wasn't very long ago." Dark swung his body up and brought his legs forward. He kicked at Link, one foot hitting him under the chin. Link grunted and tumbled backwards.

Righting himself, Link glared at him and quickly traded his shield and sword for his bow and arrows.

Dark smirked as he rushed towards Link. Link let lose and arrow at Dark, which he nimbly dodged.  
>Dark slid past Link and sliced at his side. Link grunted and fell to one knee, lines of blood streaming down his side.<p>

Link stood up shakily and shot another arrow at Dark. Dark dodged it again and turned to face Link,  
>only to have another arrow sting him on the side of his neck.<p>

Dark snarled and vanished into a dark mist. "You think you can get rid of me so easily? I let you go in the last room because I needed to. Now I won't let you go!"

Suddenly Dark appeared 20 feet in front of him, his long sword held in both hands. He crouched and charged at Link. Link dropped his shield and held his sword in both hands as well, charging at Dark.

Time seemed to slow down as both rushed towards each other, determined to end the battle with a single blow. The moment both men came in contact, a large explosion came in between them as they clashed swords. Both ran forward a few feet before stopping. Both stood a few seconds, trying to be the last one standing.

A few seconds later, Dark collapsed on the ground. Link lifted his face, breathing hard. He turned and looked at Dark's figure. Black Mist swam around his body. Dark struggled to stand up, but to no prevail.

"Ugh... I can't believe I was beat again by you..." Dark hissed. Link sheathed his sword and walked passed Dark to get his shield.

"I was able to beat you in the water temple, the room before this one, and this room. Do you still believe you can beat me?" Link said as he bent down to pick up his shield.

Dark growled. "This is just a trial, you never truly fought my real form. I will come for you again Link!

This I swear! One day, I will be the one who is vict-" Dark was never able to finish as the dark mist consumed him, and he disappeared.

Link rolled his shoulders and grunted at the sting on his side.

"This is gonna hurt much more later... I need to get to Zelda." Link walked towards the door, and swung the metal door open. The door creaked on its hinges. Link entered a cool room and looked around the damp room. Water and ice mixed together seeped from the edges of the room and through the cracks. (let us just say it is alot like the room Zelda was in.)

Link spotted lots of brown dried vines covering the whole wall at the end. It seemed to seep through the cracks on the left side and go into a room on that side.

"I wonder where those vines are going." Link said to himself.

_They are going to our leader Burakkurozu. He is dead and you need to get to your mate so I and the rose on her hand can use our powers to bring him back_. Link's rose suddenly said in a deep but boyish voice.

Link jumped and looked down at the rose. "You can talk? Wait, why should I help you? You roses are good for causing nothing but trouble." Link said.

_That is true, but my mate and I are the only remaining roses. Saridin has killed our leader and slowly each of us is dying. If you can get to your mate and I to mine, both of us can use the power we have to restore our leader. The power he can give to us can help us defeat Saridin. Granted we will need help with your powers as well._

The rose stated. Link stood for a few seconds to take it all in. "Fine... But I swear if you cause any havoc on the world, I will personally take care of you myself."

Link threatened. The rose made an odd hissing sound.

_I understand. Please, get me to my mate soon._

Link went to the room at the end and tried to open the door. The door was covered with dead vines,  
>so link could not open it up. Take his sword, Link swung down and cut off a vine.<p>

The rose suddenly bit him with its vines.  
>"Oww!" Link cried out, he moved his hand and looked at the rose. "<p>

"What was that for?" He said.

_You cannot cut the vines of our leader! That will only hurt him worse!_ The rose shouted at him.  
>Link sighed. "How can I hurt him more if he is already dead?"<p>

The rose bit him again. "Ouch! Fine fine ok, how do I get passed them to get to the door then?" He asked the rose.

_Just move them aside, but gently!_ The rose said.

Link scowled and slowly moved the vines. One vine painfully at a time. After what seemed like hours,  
>Link finally managed to get all the vines to move away from the door.<p>

"How is that?" Link said in an annoyed voice.

_That's ok. Though next time you do something like that I won't just prick you_. The rose said, anger still hinting at its voice.

Link kicked the door open and entered the room. The moment he entered he spotted Zelda.

"Zelda!" Link cried out. Zelda turned and looked at him.

"Link!" She cried. Rushing towards him, both tried to embrace, but an invisible wall kept them apart.

Link stood with his hands to his side, while Zelda pressed her palms to the glass.

"Link... let's finish this." she said quietly.  
>Link nodded and put his rose-handed palm to the glass on Zelda's rose. Both roses cried out together and their petals seemed to ruffle.<p>

"Let's do it." Link said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23, The Final Battle**

**Link's and Zelda's Trial: Final Room**

Link ran down a long flight of stairs, sword and shield held tight in his hands. Link got to the bottom of the stairs and twisted around the banister on his left. Zelda on the opposite side warped her way to the bottom.

Both turned and faced the end of the giant hall. Sitting in a large blood-stained throne, sat Saridin. He had a large grin on his face as he rested his chin on his hand. Both Link and Zelda stood side by side, the only thing keeping them from touching was the barrier.

Both the roses howled their frustration of not being able to reach their mate.

_Destroy him!_ Zelda's rose hissed, its petals ruffling.

_Make him pay for killing our master!_ Link's rose yelled out, angry tinting its voice.

Link bent his knees and glared at Saridin, who had slowly rose out of his seat.

"Welcome Princess and Hero of Hyrule. I am not at all surprised that you passed your few trials. But now, the real challenge begins." Saridin raised his hand and chanted under his breath.

Zelda and Link both grounded their heels into the ground and waited for what would happen next.

Suddenly the wall between Zelda and Link burst into flames. The flames trailed all over the room,  
>creating somewhat of a maze leading them to Saridin. A small flame lit itself in the center of both roses, causing them and Link and Zelda to gasp in shock.<p>

Both tried to put out the flames, but the flames refused to disappear.

"You must fight me! Show me your strength! If you are at all too slow, the flames will slowly kill you,  
>starting with those stupid little roses! Fight me, if you dare!" Saridin roared, his laugh echoing off the brittle walls.<p>

Link scowled and rushed towards Saridin, careful to avoid running into the wall of fire. Zelda shot a light arrow at Saridin, which he simply flicked back towards her with only his hand. Zelda ducked just as the arrow hit the fire wall and burst into flames.

Saridin turned and faced Link. Link jumped into the air and swung his sword at Saridin's head. Saridin grabbed the sword mid air and smirked at Link. He flicked his hand and sent Link towards the flame wall. He hit it with a thud and yelled as he collapsed on the ground. He patted out the flames on his tunic and stood up.

A cry of pain brought both him and Zelda to look down at their roses. One petal of both roses was on fire. Zelda tried to get the fire to go out, but to no prevail. The flame turned the small petal to ash, and both roses yelled out in agony.

_Kill him!_ The rose on Link's hand howled in rage. Link and Zelda rushed towards Saridin, Zelda replacing her bow for poison darts. Both met up in front of Saridin and attacked. Saridin easily avoided their attacks, he lifted his foot and stomped hard on the ground. The ground shook, causing both of them to fall on their knees. Saridin grinned and kicked Zelda in the chin, sending her spiraling backwards.

Link stood up and growled, slashing at Saridin's chest. Saridin turned and tried to block, but Link managed to cut a few inches into his tunic and his flesh. Saridin roared and summoned a large black sword.

Meanwhile, Zelda warped herself back to the ground to avoid hitting the walls. She sent one dart straight for Saridin. Saridin sensed it and blocked it with a barrier. He didn't even turn around to stop it, as his focus was still on slashing swords with Link.

Link brought his sword above his head, clashing swords with Saridin with a cling. Zelda warped behind Saridin and thrust her fist at his back, a poison dart hidden between her knuckles.

She hit Saridin tunic, but hidden under the fabric was a mail chain. She hit it with a clunck and pulled her fist back away. The dart had embedded itself between the mail chain, but was only barely scrapping his skin.

Saridin knocked Link down and turned to Zelda. He gave a menacing laugh as he slashed his sword down at her. Zelda twisted on her heels and slid next to him, slashing at him with another dart.

Saridin slid back a step and dodged the dart, before hitting Zelda with the hilt of his sword. Zelda stumbled back a few feet before regaining her posture. The rose on her palm howled in pain as another petal was burnt. Zelda doubled over when she felt pain in her stomach.

The flame was eating at their bodies too. Zelda could feel her insides burn by the attacker. Zelda glanced at Link and noticed that he was grimacing and holding his fist to his chest.

Saridin laughed and walked towards Zelda.

"Such pitiful hylians. You aren't much of a challenge at all. The puny rose's leader was all too easy to kill as well, so I suppose it is just the nature to be weak in this world." Saridin chuckled. He brought his sword down, so the tip was at Zelda throat. Zelda inhaled sharply and glared at Saridin.

Saridin grinned. "It would be a shame to lose such a pretty face. Then again, what power do you possibly contain? You are just as weak as your little boyfriend over there." Saridin continued to grin as Zelda turned and looked at Link. Link stood up and righted his sword in his palm.

Link took a step forward, but the ground suddenly broke under him. Link cried out in surprise and jumped back.

Saridin looked at Link and laughed.

"The flames aren't only hurting you and the roses, it is also destroying everything around you. Soon this whole area will be destroyed." Saridin laughed louder.

Link crouched. "Why are you laughing? This is the very place you lived for a long time, now it is going to be destroyed."

"Fool!" Saridin roared. "This place may be destroyed, but it will die along with all of you. Hyrule will be mine for the taking, and all the monsters that survive in this realm will die, leaving me the only strong person in the whole universe!" Saridin laughed and turned to Zelda.

"I'll start with you. Hero, you better watch. Your lover is about to die." Saridin brought his sword back to his body, and thrust forward, straight towards Zelda's throat.

Link screamed and Zelda simply froze in shock.

Suddenly Saridin's sword was stopped in mid air. Saridin snarled and tried to move his sword, but it wouldn't budge. Zelda looked down and realized that her rose was glowing brightly.

_I... Won't let you kill them!_ Her rose screamed. Saridin's sword was glowing red, and before he knew it, the sword was yanked out of his hand and thrown across the room. Saridin scowled and moved a fist right at Zelda.

The fist was also stopped in mid-flight. Saridin's eyes widened. "What? You roses are suppose to be weak! I killed your leader."

_Indeed we are._ Link's rose stated softly. _But with the power of these two, we can be almost unstoppable._

Link stood up, his chest no longer burning. The flames on the roses disappeared and Zelda slowly stood up as well. Saridin was frozen, the power of both the roses holding him still.

_Together our power can defeat you Saridin._ Zelda's rose said.

Zelda turned towards Link and walked towards him. Link turned to her as well. Zelda went up to him,

a soft smile tugging at her lips.

"Let's finish this." She whispered.

"For Hyrule." Link replied. They both intertwined their hands, the roses finally touching each other as Zelda's and Link's hands hid them in their palms.

Both roses glowed brightly, and sudden gusts of wind blew throughout the room. Zelda and Link closed their eyes as they leaned close to each other. Both had small smiles as the winds shattered glass windows, cut down pillars, and blew out the fire walls, leaving nothing but a small smoke behind.

Saridin broke out of the spell the roses had casted, and rush towards Zelda and Link, his face filled with rage.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" He bellowed, the ground shaking as he got closer and closer to the couple.

Zelda and Link opened their eyes and smiled at each other.

"It's over." They both said together. Saridin raised his fist to hit them.

_NO!_ Both roses shouted, shoving Saridin backwards with an unknown force. Saridin landed with a thud against the wall. The walls cracked and split apart. Swirling all around the room was darkness and red tinged into it. It was as if they were in the middle of a tornado.

Zelda lifted her head and both she and Link chanted:

_Goddess of Light._

_Healer of Hyrule._

_Lend us your power To destroy those in wrong._

_Protect those in need,_

_And heal those who have passed on._

Zelda then said by herself, "Zelda, Princess of Hyrule."

Link followed after her. "Link, Hero of Hyrule."

The roses chanted together.

_Bringers of destruction to those whom are our enemies,_

_Bringers of peace to those that require it._

_Leader of the Roses, lend us your power to help destroy evil!_

All four of them shouted out at the same time,

_"Divining Light!"_

The room was suddenly enveloped in light. Link and Zelda held onto each other for dear life.

The roses sung out their glory.

Saridin screamed as the light pierced into him. He was ripped to shreds by the light in a matter of seconds and disintegrated into black smoke.

The room itself soon vanished along with him, leaving Link and Zelda clinging to each other in the middle of nothing.

The light soon disappeared, and Link and Zelda soon found their feet contacting something below them.

Looking down, they realized they were on grass.

"We... are back." Zelda gasped. Link looked around. Indeed it was true, Zelda and Link had finally returned back to Hyrule. In fact, they were in front of the very bridge leading into the Hyrule Town.

The Mist that had taken over the castle and its town long before, was finally gone. The sun shown out brightly as the dark clouds that hung in the sky turned white.

"We.. are home, Link." Zelda said, hints of tears stinging at her eyes. Link embraced her, his breath coming out quickly.

"We are..." He sighed.

Zelda suddenly pulled away and looked at her palm. The rose was gone. Link did the same and saw his was gone as well.

"The roses... Where did they go?" Zelda asked. Link opened his mouth to answer, but not before a familiar voice cut him off.

"We are ok, do not worry about us." Link and Zelda both turned in surprise.

A boy had spoken, he looked to be the age of 10. He was dressed all in red, even his hair was red. A girl about the same age stood next to him, looking the exact same. Her hair was tied in two ponytails that hung down her back. Her left eye was black and her right eye was red, while the boy's were the complete opposite.

"What?" Zelda asked, confused.

"I am the rose that sat on Link's palm, and she is the one who sat on yours." The boy said, his voice still holding its deep sound.

"This isn't our true form, but we figured it would be better if you saw us this way." The girl softly replied.

Link turned and cocked his head.

"You are the roses that were on us?" He asked. Both the boy and girl nodded in unison.

"We thank you kindly for risking your life to help us defeat Saridin." The girl said.

"Though it would have affected your area had you not, we are still grateful." The boy said.

Zelda bowed slightly. "The books that contain the information about you are wrong. You are not evil, you are magnificent. " She said. The girl blushed and curtsied.

"Thank you very much. However, the books are true, we can cause disasters and chaos. Sadly,

information on our good deeds seemed to have gotten lost." The boy replied.

"I'll personally make sure that the books are changed and more accurate." Zelda said, smiling.

"I thank you both for your help in taking Saridin down. I am sorry for doubting you." Link said,  
>embarrassment flushed on his cheeks. The boy laughed.<p>

"No hard feelings, I understand plenty. Also, thanks to your power, we were able to revive our leader."

He said. Zelda and Link both smiled.

"I'm so glad." Zelda said.  
>The girl nodded. "As are we. We must be going now, we have to meet with our leader. Thank you for your help again. And if you ever come across something that requires our strength, don't hesitate to give us a call."<p>

Zelda nodded and Link replied, "The same goes for you."

Both roses waved goodbye until they disappeared into a small cloud of smoke. When the smoke disappeared, Zelda and Link spotted 2 small rose charms on the ground. Picking them up, Zelda smiled at Link and hugged him again. Link could only embrace her and look up at the sky.

_Hyrule is free._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The last chapter (forevaaaaaaaa)**

A year has passed since the chaos that was caused by the man Saridin. By then, buildings had been fixed, people tended to, and the Castle restored.

Inside the Castle walls, Zelda stood on top of a small round golden box as a crowd of maids ran all around the room frantically. Zelda's long blonde hair hung down as she watched her maids bustle around her. She had on a large plain white dress. One maid ran up to Zelda and pressed a gold ribbon to her white gown.

"No no! this color won't do!" the maid exclaimed, rushing off to gather a different ribbon. Another maid crouched to her feet and held up a pair of blue heels. Zelda looked down and gave a small smile, giving her approval of the color.

"No! You cannot put that on the Princess's feet Kira!" One of the larger maids called out at her. Kira ducked her head and shuffled off, murmuring, "I'm sorry"s and "Forgive me"s.

Zelda sighed and patted down the gown. "Matilda, I understand your concern to get my dress to be perfect for the Coronation, but you do not need to fret so much about it."

Matilda, clearly the leader of all the maids, huffed and thrust her chest out. "Forgive me, my lady.

But I wish only for you to look your complete best out there."

Zelda nodded. "I know I will Matilda. The gown does not need to be perfect. A few violet ribbons here and there will do. As well as any glass heels perhaps?"

Matilda inhaled. "Of course. I am most sorry my lady, I have been so busy that I have forgotten your taste in the color violet. I will send some maids to fetch the appropriate colors immediately."

Matilda turned and snapped her fingers. A few quick maids dressed in small blue outfits hurried to her to get their orders before hustling out once more.

Zelda fanned herself with her hand as the large gown seemed to try to suffocate her.

Another order to get Zelda a glass of tea was quickly shouted out from Matilda.

The large white doors of her room were shut closed as Matilda walked up to some of the remaining maids to speak to them. Zelda turned and looked at herself in her large mirror. Her image had definitely changed since the battle a year ago.

Zelda's face held a sort of high and fierce look. Her eyes were bright and large, their look aiming to stop anyone who would attack or hurt her people. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders and down her back, curling at the tips.

Zelda reached up to brush her gentle and soft bangs over her forehead as a knock emitted from her bedroom doors.

Matilda opened the door to have an out of breath maid bent over.

"What is it?" Matilda asked. The maid straightened then quickly bowed.

"Prince Link wishes to enter and speak with Princess Zelda, my lady." The Girl said. Matilda grunted and looked back at Zelda.

"Let him in." Zelda said. The girl opened the door wider and stepped in, before placing herself next to the door. Matilda took a step back just as Link entered.

Link had on a fancy golden outfit on. It was much similiar to his usually green-tunic getup, but much more expensive and rare. Zelda noted that the only thing missing from his attire was his sword and sheild.

Link walked up to her and bent down slightly, taking her hand and kissing it.

"You are looking well Princess Zelda."

Zelda blushed slightly.

"As are you Prince Link."

Link looked at her and grinned. "I am only a prince because of you Zelda."

Zelda laughed. "Please Link. You are the one that asked me to marry you."

Link straightened and leaned closer to her, whispering, "And I meant it."

Zelda was just about to kiss him, when a grunt from Matilda brought her back. Looking around Link,  
>Zelda smiled at Matilda.<p>

"Matilda, the Coronation is not for another few hours. You and the rest of the girls may retreat for now.

I wish to be alone with Link for a few minutes."

Matilda grunted again and left, a trail of maids following her.

Zelda turned back to Link with a smile, only to be embraced by the waist, and twirled around the room.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around Link as he brought her feet back to solid ground.

"I missed you Zelda. I was almost surprised when they allowed me to see you. It is your Coronation day after all."

Zelda smiled. "No, it is OUR Coronation Day, Link. I am being crowned Queen, and you are being crowned King."

Link bit his lip and looked up thoughtfully. "King Link... I like the sound of that."

Zelda laughed as Link laughed with her. Link then leaned foreward and captured her lips. Zelda tilted her head to deepen it. Link licked her lips and Zelda hummed with approval.

Her arms snaked even more around his neck as he crushed her against his chest.

Finally having to separate to get air, Link smiled at her and loosened his grip. He looked at her slowly.

"You look beautiful Zelda." He said. Zelda smiled. "Thank you, but the girls have not finished the dress yet."

Link nuzzled her hair. "I can't wait to see it on you complete then." Zelda blushed.

"We are going to be the rulers of Hyrule soon Link. Not only are the people getting a King, but that King is also the Hero of Time."

"Zelda." Link admonished. "I could not have saved Hyrule without your help. You were always there to guide me, as Sheik or as Zelda. I could not have done it without you."

Zelda simply smiled as Link kissed her again.

A knock on the door brought the two apart as it slid open and revealed Matilda.

"Forgive me for barging in my lady. But I simply must get your dress finished so I can tend to the other main events for the Coronation."

Zelda nodded. "Of course." Zelda turned and looked at Link. "I will see you in 2 hours Link."

Link nodded and smiled at her. "Of course, My lady." He quickly left the room before Zelda could smack him. She laughed softly as the doors closed, leaving her in the hands of her maids.

**3 hours later.**

The Castle was raided by Town people, people of Kakariko Village, and even the small area of the Kokiri Forest had small groups of the children coming in to watch the Coronation. After the Coronation was done, making Zelda and Link the Rulers of Hyrule, a large feast was put out for their honor.

Songs were played, fireworks were shot into the crystal night sky, and people rejoiced. People danced and sang their glory to their rulers. Even the couple that always danced non-stop in the town were singing and twirling instead of making out.

Zelda and Link danced together slowly in the mass of people. Whenever they caught the eyes of people watching, the people would immediately bow to them.

Lights flickered all around the area as the songs and dances continued. After an hour of celebrating,  
>Zelda and Link both bid the people good night as they headed to their room.<p>

The room was incredibly large, with golden laced curtains hanging over the windows. The bed was a King size bed, with golden laced bed spread and blankets as well.

"I've never been so treated in my life." Link said, collapsing on the bed. Zelda laughed and took off her heels.

"Well now we are finally through the Coronation, and we are now King and Queen."

"And husband and wife." Link reminded her. Zelda nodded, a blush hinting on her cheeks.

"Link... there is something I haven't told you." Zelda said. Link noted the hesitation in her voice and immediately got off the bed, standing in front of her. Grasping her hands, Link looked at her with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Zelda, you can tell me anything. What is it?"

Zelda took in a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

**So when i had this posted on my old account, i asked if anyone wanted me to do a sequel based more on Zelda and Link's family life. I still want to do it, i just need motivation lol. If i come up with anything, i will post it, if anyone wants me to, comments would be nice -hint hint-****  
><strong>


End file.
